Sombres secrets
by Fisou
Summary: Sakura a 15 ans. Elle avait repris une vie «normale» jusqu’à ce qu’une nouvelle carte apparaisse. Est elle sauvage ou appartient elle à quelqu’un ? Et si tout faisait partie d’un plan fait pour libérer des forces destructrices oubliées ?
1. Maladie d'Amour

Auteur : Fisou

Base : CCS

Genre : Suite,  Romance, Général, un peu gore aussi m'a-t-on dit !

Disclaimer : Si CCS m'appartenait, je ne serais pas en train de faire une fanfic dessus !!

Note : Si les chapitres sont longs, c'est parce qu'à l'origine ils sont chacun des fanfics. Mais comme elles se suivent, et pour que les parties ne se perdent pas parmi les autres fics, je mets tout ensemble, ça sera plus simple ! Bonne Lecture ^^

****

****

****

**Episode 1 : L'autre carte.**

**S**akura était seule dans la rue. Le ciel était gris. Tout était gris, et cette couleur s'accordait parfaitement bien avec son humeur. Elle était à la recherche d'une carte. Depuis quelques temps, la moitié la ville était malade. Mais là, Sakura était seule, elle voulait être seule. Elle vit un mouvement furtif dans les arbres.

- Lionel ? Non, tais-toi Sakura, tais-toi !

Ça faisait deux ans qu'il était partit, et Sakura pensait à lui chaque jour. Et plus le temps passait, et plus sa douleur était grande, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire, et tous les dictons qu'on pouvait lui sortir.

Elle entendit à nouveau du bruit. 

_« Mais qui n'est pas encore cloué au lit dans cette ville ? »_ pensa Sakura.

Armée de son sceptre, elle franchit le coin de la rue d'un pas prudent. Il y avait quelqu'un en effet.

- Lionel…articula Sakura.

Il lui tournait le dos, et marchait tranquillement. Sakura ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

- LIONEL ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! hurla-t-elle.

Il se retourna l'air surpris en voyant Sakura courir vers lui. Mais lorsqu'elle lui sauta au cou, il disparut, et elle s'écrasa…sur la moquette de sa chambre, en plein sur Kero.

- Hey Sakura ça va pas ! cria ce dernier.

- Hein quoi !

Sakura se sortit rapidement, et se souvenant de son rêve, s'écroula sur son lit.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Tu voulais me transformer en crêpe ou quoi ? En crêpe, oh j'ai faim !!! s'exclama Kero.

Il se radoucit de suite en voyant la tristesse de Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sakura ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Sakura serra son oreiller contre elle.

- Rien Kero, rien.

Elle commença à pleurer. 

- Oh lala j'aime pas ça moi ! se lamenta Kero. 

Sakura se redressa.

- Alors Kero, tu as réfléchi à propos de cette carte ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de nouveau. Mais il semblerait que ce soit elle qui rend tout le monde malade. L'épidémie coïncide parfaitement avec tes sensations. De toutes façons, soit c'est une carte de Clow, soit, elle appartient à quelqu'un d'autre.

- A quelqu'un d'autre comme Lionel ? demanda Sakura les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Non, tu sais bien qu'il t'a donné toutes ses cartes ! A moins qu'il ait réussi à s'en fabriquer, mais je ne vois pas comment. Et même si c'était le cas, il n'utiliserait jamais ses pouvoirs à mauvais escient !

- Tu dois avoir raison, soupira-t-elle. Mais alors, elle appartient à qui ? Et qui aurait intérêt à rendre malade la moitié de la ville !

- Aucune idée !

Pendant la récréation, Sakura était assise toute seule sur un banc, et avait le regard dans le vide. Tiffany arriva, s'assit à côté de son amie, et lorsqu'elle lui dit bonjour, cette dernière fit un bon de deux mètres.

- Woééééééééé !!! Tiffany ?

- Oui c'est moi. Désolée de t'avoir fait peur.

- Ce n'est rien. J'étais juste, perdue dans mes pensées.

- La carte ? demanda Tiffany en sachant que sa meilleure amie pensait sûrement à Lionel.

Sakura lui fit un sourire et répondit :

- Aussi oui. Kero pense que c'est à cause d'elle que tant de gens sont malades.

- Quand je vois le nombre de profs absents, je me demande si tu ne ferais pas mieux de laisser cette carte là où elle est ! plaisanta Tiffany.

- Kero dit aussi qu'elle peut être à quelqu'un d'autre. A un autre magicien.

- Et c'est mal ?

- Dans la mesure où il utilise ses cartes pour faire le mal, et que nous ne le connaissons pas, oui.

- Qui te dit qu'on ne le connaît pas ? 

- Eh bien, on ne connaît que Lionel, et il n'a plus de cartes, et même si c'était le contraire, il ne ferait pas ça. Et puis il se montrerait, enfin j'espère…

- Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de lui, c'est ça ?

- Non, et j'ai fait un rêve. Je cherchais la carte, et j'ai entendu un bruit venant des arbres. Et lorsque je suis arrivée à un croisement, j'ai vu Lionel qui marchait. J'ai alors couru vers lui, mais lorsque je lui ai sauté dessus il a disparu, et…

Sakura s'arrêta pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Je vois, dit Tiffany, pensive. Il vaudrait mieux que tu te concentre sur la carte en fin de compte. Histoire que tu pense à autre chose !

Un garçon blond avait tout écouté. Lorsque la cloche sonna et que les deux filles s'en allèrent, il se mit à rire.

Dans la salle de classe, le peu d'élèves qui restait attendait le professeur de maths, M.Sakawa, qui était aussi leur professeur principal. Tiffany regarda par la fenêtre.

- Hey, Sakura ! appela cette dernière.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde à la fenêtre.

- Oui et bien quoi ?

- Le garçon là, le blond qui nous regarde.

- Sûrement que son professeur est malade lui aussi.

- Tu ne le trouve pas mignon ? demanda Tiffany des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Sakura regarda sa meilleure amie, et lui répondit en souriant :

- Tu voudrais peut-être qu'on aille lui parler, histoire de faire connaissance ?

- Ça serait une excellente idée, répondit Tiffany toujours avec le même regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une surveillante entra dans la classe pour faire passer un message.

- Tout d'abord, en raison de l'épidémie qui se propage, vous passerez tous une visite médicale, dans l'enceinte du collège. Cette visite aura lieu dans une heure. Et je dois vous dire aussi que M.Sakawa est absent. Vous allez devoir rester ici.

Tiffany se tourna vers Sakura.

- Il paraît que même M.Térada est malade. Pourtant c'est l'homme le plus résistant que je connaisse. Cette carte est vraiment puissante.

- Ouais…

L'heure passa assez lentement pour Sakura. Yvan n'était même pas là pour raconter une de ses histoires. La cloche sonna enfin l'heure de la pause.

- C'est dommage quand-même que les filles soient malades elles-aussi, dit Tiffany.

- Estime-toi heureuse ! Tu, va pouvoir parler à ton petit blond ! s'exclama Sakura.

A cette idée, Tiffany pris Sakura par la main, et se précipita vers la sortie.

_« Et bien, c'est la première fois que je la voie comme ça ! » _se dit Sakura.

Tiffany traîna son amie jusque dans la cour.

- Hey doucement, s'écria Sakura, tu va m'arracher le bras ! Et si tu veux faire bonne impression, il faut arriver calmement, et faire comme si on lui parlait par pur hasard !

- Oui, tu as raison. Il est là-bas !!!

Tiffany commença à courir, Sakura la retenait de toutes ses forces, mais elle fut obligée de la suivre en courant.

- Tiffany !!!

- Sakura, nous allons attendre qu'il arrive, et lorsqu'il passera, nous engagerons la conversation, ok !

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix !

Les filles n'eurent pas très longtemps à attendre. Et dès que le garçon pointa le bout de son nez, Tiffany se dépêcha de lui parler.

- Excuse-moi ! Est-ce que tu sais où va se passer la visite médicale ?

- Ben oui, elle se passe dans l'infirmerie comme d'habitude.

Tiffany se sentit soudain stupide.

- Je m'appelle David, et toi.

- Tiffany. C'est la première fois que je te voie !

- Moi aussi, mais il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui il manque les deux tiers des élèves. C'est plus facile de se rencontrer !

Sakura était restée dans son coin. Même si elle était heureuse pour Tiffany, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être triste. La voir heureuse avec un garçon lui faisait penser à ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais avec Lionel. Elle partit se promener dans la cour, et s'appuya contre un mur.

- Si seulement Lionel était là ! Si seulement il n'avait pas dû repartir ! Il me manque tellement…

Sakura sortit de son sac l'ours en peluche que Lionel lui avait donné, et partit voir Tiffany. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que quelqu'un l'avait entendu. Quelqu'un qui se tenait en équilibre sur le toit après avoir été déstabilisé de son perchoir par les paroles de Sakura. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Lionel poussa un soupir, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il roula sur le toit et se rattrapa à la gouttière. Sakura qui avait entendu tout ce vacarme, arriva en courant, mais elle ne vit rien. Lionel était déjà partit.   

- J'aurais juré avoir entendu du bruit, c'est bizarre.

Lionel était allé dans la forêt. Il était très inquiet à propos de Sakura. Sa mère lui avait affirmé qu'elle courrait un grand danger. S'il allait l'aider, il serait lui aussi en danger, mais s'il ne venait pas, elle mourrait à coup sûr. 

Lionel sortit une nouvelle fois les cartes de sa mère qu'il disposa sur une souche d'arbre sèche, et invoqua les Dieux. Les cartes étaient très claires : il y avait une énorme concentration de magie vers Sakura. Mais elles s'emballèrent et tourbillonnaient de plus en plus vite, la magie était vraiment trop puissante.

« Il ne faut pas que je perde Sakura de vue. Je n'ai jamais vu les cartes de ma mère agir ainsi. »

Sakura et Tiffany attendaient bien sagement leur tour pour la visite médicale. Leur conversation était axée principalement sur David.

- Vous avez parlé de quoi ? demanda Sakura.

- De pas grand chose, de ce qu'on faisait pendant les vacances, et il m'a dit aussi qu'il partait ce soir, pour aller chez sa grand-mère. Ses parents ne veulent pas qu'il soit malade.

- Ce n'est pas très malin. Si ça se trouve, il l'est déjà, malade, et il va apporter la maladie dans une autre ville.

- Non, il m'a dit qu'il avait passé la visite médicale et que tout allait bien.

- Rien ne va jamais bien quand une carte est dans la nature.

Le docteur passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et appela Sakura. 

A la fin de la visite, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions sur l'épidémie.

- Docteur, c'est quoi comme maladie ?

- Une sorte de fièvre, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas très bien. Mais tâche de ne pas t'approcher du parc.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il semblerait que l'épidémie ait commencé là-bas. Tous les enfants qui ont l'habitude d'y aller, et leurs parents sont tombés malades.

- D'accord ! Merci docteur ! Au revoir ! lança Sakura en sortant de l'infirmerie.

- Alors ? lui demanda Tiffany.

- Tout va bien ! Je t'attends en bas ! Bonne chance !

Sakura réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire. Si ce que le docteur avait dit était juste, il fallait qu'elle aille au parc le soir même, afin de capturer la carte. Tiffany viendrait certainement, et Kero aussi.

_« Si cette carte ne fait que rendre malade, elle ne devrait pas être difficile à capturer. »_

Sakura se retourna. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un la surveillait. Elle se souvint alors du bruit qu'elle avait entendu pendant qu'elle se promenait. 

_« Non, je dois me faire mes films. Tout le monde est chez soit en ce moment. »_

Mais Lionel en avait marre de jouer à cache-cache. D'ailleurs pourquoi le faisait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se disait…

Il faisait nuit. Sakura et Tiffany se dirigeaient vers le parc. Kero n'était pas venu car il était tombé malade lui aussi. Les filles se demandaient quel genre de carte pouvait atteindre Kero.

Elles étaient enfin arrivées. Lionel les suivait depuis leur départ. Il sentait combien la magie était forte depuis qu'il était arrivé. Ce que cherchait Sakura ne devait pas être loin. Lionel se servit de ses sens pour déterminer ce qui se passait.

Sakura ferma les yeux pour trouver l'emplacement de la carte. Elle balaya minutieusement les alentours, et ouvrit les yeux.

- Je l'ai trouvée.

- Elle est où ? 

- Dans le roi pingouin. Juste dans le passage entre l'escalier et le toboggan. 

Sakura vit que son amie était nerveuse, et que pour une fois, elle n'avait pas emporté son caméscope, ni demandé de porter une tenue, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

-  Tu y vas Sakura ?

- Oui.

Sakura sortit sa chaîne, ferma les yeux et leva ses mains vers le ciel.

- Clé qui détient le pouvoir de l'étoile, dévoile ta véritable nature. Moi Sakura, je te l'ordonne ! Confère-moi tes pouvoirs, et libère, ta puissance !

Sakura pris son sceptre de la main droite, et avança vers le toboggan géant. Elle avait un grand sentiment de malaise. La magie que dégageait cette carte était vraiment très forte, elle avait peur qu'elle le soit même trop, et qu'elle ne réussisse pas à l'avoir. 

Elle pris son sceptre des deux mains et le brandit en l'air.

- Reprends ta forme originelle carte de Clow, je te l'ordonne !!!

Un grand nuage verdâtre se forma autour de Sakura. Il y avait comme une mini-tempête à l'intérieur du toboggan. Elle commença à suffoquer et à avoir des vertiges, mais elle tenait bon. 

Lionel avait du mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de voir. Jamais une carte de Clow n'avait autant résisté. A moins que. Il se rappela une chose que sa mère lui avait raconté à propos des cartes de Clow. A l'époque où il n'avait pas encore fini son set de cartes, certaines d'entre elles étaient devenues incontrôlables. Elles étaient trop puissantes, et n'arrivaient qu'à faire le mal, malgré tous les efforts de Clow. Il les avait appelées les Cartes Noires, en raison de la teinte qu'elles avaient prise elles-même. Un jour, ces cartes avaient disparues. Un grand magicien les avait retrouvées, Lichan. Un des grands ennemis de Clow. Il était le seul homme à pouvoir les contrôler. Sa mère n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus.

Lionel essaya une nouvelle fois de déterminer d'où venait cette explosion de magie. Il avait déjà senti que la carte n'était pas la seule source magique dans le coin.

Sakura fut prise d'une quinte de toux, la sueur dégoulinait de son front, qui était brûlant de fièvre.

- Carte de la maladie, retourne à ta forme originelle, je te l'ordonne !!!

Sakura commença à perdre espoir. Elle tomba à genoux.

Le vent se calma un peu. Ce qui donna à Sakura le temps de sortir une de ses cartes de son sac d'école. Elle fis tournoyer son sceptre autour d'elle, l'empoigna des deux mains, et frappa sa carte.

- Carte du vent, encercle cette carte qui ne veut pas se donner à moi ! Je te l'ordonne !!!

Le vent fit tout de suite une barrière entre sa maîtresse et le nuage. Mais ce dernier était plus puissant que le vent, et le transperçait pour attaquer Sakura. Ce fut là son ultime erreur.

Sakura brandit son sceptre et frappa la plus grande partie du nuage qui avait réussi à franchir le vent.

- Retourne à ta forme originelle carte de la maladie, je te l'ordonne !!!

Une carte se forma au bout du sceptre de Sakura, le nuage y était irrésistiblement attiré. Sakura avait gagné. Elle rappela en même temps la carte du vent. Elle tendis la main pour attraper la nouvelle carte, mais au lieux de la voir arriver dans sa main, la carte alla à la sortie du toboggan.

Lionel pouvait sentir nettement d'où venait cette autre source de magie. Mais il recommençait sans cesse, tellement ce que ses sens lui disaient était improbable. Il leva les yeux vers Tiffany, qui était à la descente du toboggan. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer à chercher lorsqu'il vit une carte se diriger vers elle. 

Sakura regarda avec étonnement la carte se diriger vers sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs l'air très contrarié lorsque la carte vint se loger dans sa main.

Lionel n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La carte que Tiffany avait dans les mains était une Carte Noire. Il avait raison depuis le début. 

Sakura descendit du toboggan par les escaliers et couru rejoindre son amie. Tiffany fronçait les sourcils, et regarda la carte d'un air surpris en entendant Sakura arriver.

- C'est normal qu'elle soit venue me voir ? demanda Tiffany.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle est vexée d'avoir perdu !

Pour Lionel, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Si cette carte s'était dirigée vers Tiffany, c'est qu'elle lui appartenait. Mais comment est-ce que ça pouvait être possible ? 

Tiffany et Sakura regardaient la carte d'un air septique.

- T'as vu, s'exclama Sakura, elle est toute noire !

- C'est plutôt bizarre. Surtout quand on voit le mal que tu as eu pour la capturer, sans vouloir te vexer.

- Tu ne me vexe pas. Mais cette carte était d'une force prodigieuse. C'est étrange quand même qu'elle soit venue à toi !

- Tu crois que je pourrais m'en servir ?

- Je ne crois pas, il faudrait…

- Mais pourtant j'en ai déjà plein ! la coupa Tiffany.

- Hein ? fit Sakura qui ne comprenait rien.

Tiffany ouvrit son manteau et en sortit une carte qu'elle lança, et dégaina ensuite un sabre qu'elle brandit vers la carte en criant :

- Carte de la douleur ! Paralyse cette gamine ! Obéis-moi ! 

Tout ça s'était passé si vite que Sakura n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Un fouet noir sortit de la carte et pénétra dans le ventre de Sakura, qui s'écrasa dans le sable en hurlant.

- SAKURA !!!!!!!!! hurla Lionel en se précipitant vers elle.

Il plaça une main sur le front de Sakura qui s'était évanouie à cause de la douleur, et lança à Tiffany d'un regard meurtrier. 

- Ah ! enfin tu es venu Shaolan {1}, constata Tiffany.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Personne n'a le droit de m'appeler comme ça, répliqua Lionel.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ta véritable nature ?

- Que lui as-tu fait ? cria Lionel.

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Tu sais qui je suis, je suppose ?

- Lichan.

Tiffany ricana.

- Absolument ! 

Lionel se releva et dégaina son épée. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ce que je veux ? Plonge dans ton esprit grand Shaolan, et tu trouveras la réponse.

- Je ne suis pas Shaolan !

- Oui c'est ça, et elle, elle n'est pas en train de mourir ! lança Tiffany en montrant Sakura du doigt. Elle va y passer si tu ne la soigne pas tout de suite !

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !

- Non ? Et bien alors se sera Sakura que j'aurais !

- Ne la touche pas !!!

- Sinon quoi ? La petit Lionel va me taper ? Moi, c'est un combat avec Shaolan qui m'intéresse.

- C'est impossible ! cria Lionel

- Alors dit adieu à Sakura !

Tiffany s'élança vers Sakura. Lionel voulu s'interposer, mais Tiffany le projeta à plusieurs mètres d'un geste de la main, et s'empara de Sakura.

- Tu as six heures Shaolan. Ce délai terminé, ta belle sera morte !

Et elle s'envola avec sa prisonnière dans les bras, sans laisser le temps à Lionel de réagir.

Il tenta de les suivre en courant, mais il n'était pas assez rapide. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tomba à genoux en pleurant.

**Episode 2 : Qui est Shaolan ?**

**K**ero attendait le retour de Sakura avec impatience. Il sentait que la carte avait été vaincue, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En particulier le fait que Sakura ne soit pas encore rentrée à minuit. Il entendit du bruit à la fenêtre.

- Sakura ?

Kero alla ouvrit la fenêtre, mais la personne qu'il vit ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait…

- Le morveux ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici !!!

- Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre avec toi Kero, répliqua Lionel d'un ton triste. Je dois te parler.

Kero fut surpris de sa réaction. Il fit rentrer Lionel et croisa les bras.

Lionel regarda la silhouette allongée dans le lit de Sakura. Il courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Hey gamin arrête ! Arrête je te dis !

- Hein !

 Lionel mis quelques temps à réaliser que ce n'était pas Sakura dans le lit. Juste Mirror. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux.

- Excusez-moi, c'est que…

- Tu as des nouvelles de  Sakura ? lui demanda Kero.

Lionel regarda par la fenêtre en soupirant.

- C'est justement d'elle dont je veux te parler. Elle a…

Une larme coula sur la joue de Lionel.

- Lichan est revenu.

- Lichan ! s'écria Kero. Oh non !

- C'était une de ses cartes que Sakura a combattu ce soir. Il a possédé Tiffany, et a enlevé Sakura.

- Et tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider ! cria Kero en se changeant en lion. Je te jure que je vais t'écraser !

Thomas frappa contre le mur de sa chambre :

- Sakura qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Il faut dormir !

Lionel et Kero attendirent quelques instants. Kero repris sa taille habituelle et fusilla Lionel du regard.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait !

- Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Lichan avait utilisé la carte de la douleur pour paralyser Sakura ! J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de partir avec, mais il est beaucoup trop fort pour moi !!!

- Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi ne s'en ait-t-il pas pris à toi ?

- Il veut me combattre, mais plus tard.

- QUOI !!!

- Chuuuut !!! 

- Mais pourquoi toi ! Sakura est bien plus forte !

- Tu connais Shaolan ?

- Oui c'était un Ange de Lune. Pourquoi ?

Lionel regarda le sol en guise de réponse.

- Toi !!! s'exclama Kero !  Toi un Ange de Lune !!!

- Oui, enfin non ! Je ne sais pas…

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ! Sakura est en danger de mort et tu ne sais pas qui tu es ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir la sauver !

Lionel entendit du bruit dans la chambre voisine.

- Kero, il vaut mieux que nous allions dehors. Nous risquons de réveiller quelqu'un, et ça ne nous faciliterait pas la tâche.

Lionel et Kero partirent vers le parc. Pendant ce temps, Lionel raconta tout ce qui c'était passé pendant la soirée.

- D'accord, et maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer « Shaolan », dit Kero.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! J'ai toujours su qui j'étais ! Mais, j'ai toujours caché cette partie de moi, et je me suis forcé de l'oublier. Je…je n'ai jamais été Shaolan, je ne sais même pas comment faire !

- D'abord, sache que si je t'aide, c'est uniquement pour Sakura et Tiffany. Ne pense pas être devenu mon ami. Et ensuite, si tu es vraiment un Ange de Lune, je pense que tu sauras comment faire le moment venu.

- Alors, j'y vais…et j'attends ! C'est ça ton aide !

- Attends ! s'exclama Kero.

- Quoi !

- Je crois savoir pourquoi Lichan t'en veut. Et j'espère que j'ai tord…

- Dis-moi !!!

- Clow m'avait parlé des Cartes Noires, et l'histoire de l'une d'elle m'avait particulièrement marqué. La carte de la mort.

- Et tu crois que ça a un rapport avec moi ?

- Maintenant que j'y pense, oui. La carte de la mort et la plus dangereuse de toutes, mais Lichan ne peut l'utiliser que s'il tue.

- Mais il l'a déjà fait !

- Il faut qu'il tue quelqu'un de spécial. Clow m'avait dit que Lichan devrait tuer la lumière.

- La lumière ?

- Et il s'avère que les Anges de Lune sont « lumineux », et qu'ils sont les seuls à être vivants. Pas comme les Anges normaux qui sont déjà morts …

- Il veut me tuer pour faire briller la carte, et il a kidnappé Sakura pour m'obliger à venir. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas attaqué tout à l'heure ! Il aurait pu me tuer sans problèmes ! s'écria Lionel.

- Tu n'étais pas la lumière à ce moment là. Il doit sûrement falloir que tu sois Shaolan pour que la carte brille. Tuer Lionel n'aurait rien fait.

- Si j'y vais, je me fais tuer et la carte de la mort et utilisable, et si je n'y vais pas, se sera Sakura qui mourra. 

- Il ne faut pas voir les choses sous cet angle. Si tu y vas, tu auras une chance de sauver Sakura. Tes pouvoirs liés aux siens devraient être suffisants pour battre Lichan.

- Mais comment faire pour…

Lionel ne termina pas sa phrase. Un rêve lui était soudainement revenu en mémoire : Il était dans un grand jardin. Quelqu'un lui parlait mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Il faisait tellement noir qu'il n'entendait plus rien, mais une phrase résonna dans sa tête « _La véritable lumière vient du cœur »_ Quelque chose dégagea soudain une immense lumière. Lionel regarda partout, sans en trouver la source. _« Seule la lumière peut combattre les ténèbres_._ »_ La lumière s'étendit alors tout autour de lui. Il vit alors que sa mère était en face de lui. Elle le regardait en souriant et murmura d'une voix douce : La seule chose qui illumine le cœur, c'est l'amour. Mais l'amour et proche de la haine. Sauras-tu faire la part des deux ?

- Lionel ? C'est pas en regardant dans le vide que tu vas sauver Sakura ! Hé le morveux ! Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ! Ahhhhhh !!!!!!!

Une flèche avait frôlé Kero et s'était plantée sur un banc. Kero s'envola jusque devant les yeux de Lionel, qui était en transe, comme s'il était en train de vivre son rêve. Kero lui fonça dedans et lui cria dans les oreilles.

- LIONEL !!!!!!!!!! SAKURA VA MOURIR JE TE RAPPELLE !!!!!!! 

- Hein ! Quoi ? 

- Espèce de sale mioche stupide ! Sakura est en danger, et tu ne trouve rien de mieux que rêvasser !

- Bon, écoute la chose… commença Lionel.

- Quoi, c'est moi la chose ! le coupa Kero.

- Oui c'est toi la chose ! Ecoute, je vais y aller. Je vais libérer Sakura. Je me battrais avec Lichan s'il le faut !

- Tu veux y aller ! Parfait ! on ne sait même pas où il est !

Kero réfléchit une seconde…

- Hey, Lionel, pendant que tu faisais ton petit dodo j'ai failli me recevoir une flèche…

- Failli, quel dommage qu'elle t'ait raté !

- Tais-toi et viens voir un peu là ! ordonna Kero en se dirigeant vers la flèche. 

Lionel se baissa pour mieux voir la flèche. Il l'arracha du bois humide du banc et l'observa.

- Il y a un papier autour ! remarqua-t-il.

- Lis-le !!! Dépêche-toi !!! s'impatienta Kero.

Lionel déroula le papier et lu :

_Je me doutais que tu serais là._

_ Mais il serait temps  que tu trouve ta lumière,_

_car ta belle va bientôt mourir. __Tic tac, tic tac…_

_Mais il me semble que tu ne sais pas ou je suis !_

_Allons creuse-toi la cervelle, il n'y a pas trente six mille endroits_

_où je peux être !!! Stéphanie le sait, elle._

_Sakura vient de gémir. Elle dort encore mais je crois qu'elle souffre._

_Allez viens, je t'attends !!!!_

- T'as une idée de l'endroit dont il veut parler ? demanda Kero.

- Stéphanie m'a dit que la mère de Tiffany n'était pas là en ce moment. Alors je suppose qu'il est resté chez-elle… répondit Lionel.

- Je viens avec toi.

- D'accord. On y va.

Kero se changea en lion ailé.

- Monte sur mon dos, ça ira plus vite.

Lionel remercia Kero et le chevaucha. Toute la ville était endormie, seule la lumière de la lune éclairait leur chemin.

_« La lune, _pensa Lionel,_ voilà d'où je viens. « Tu es  un Ange de Lune envoyé sur Terre pour combattre les Ténèbres. » Voilà ce que ma mère m'a confié quand j'ai sauvé une de mes sœurs. »_

Il repensa à ce jour où il se promenait au bord d'une falaise avec sa mère et ses sœurs. La plus jeune des quatre avait dérapé et Lionel l'avait sauvé en se jetant dans le vide et s'envolant avec elle dans les bras. Sur le moment, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais, lorsque sa mère lui avoua la vérité, et qu'il réalisa, il se renferma sur lui-même, et décida d'oublier…jusqu'à ce soir.

Kero se posa dans le jardin devant la maison de Tiffany. Lionel monta les marches du perron et essaya d'ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Je me demande ce que Lichan peut bien être en train de faire, dit Kero qui avait repris sa taille normale.

- Je sens qu'il est dans la chambre de Tiffany.

- Avec Sakura ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sombrement Lionel, je ne sens rien venant d'elle. J'espère qu'il ne lui a rien fait !

- Allons-y !!! s'exclama Kero. 

Lionel monta les escaliers en courant suivit de Kero, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Tiffany. 

- Entre Shaolan ! fit la voix de Tiffany.

Lionel fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte. La chambre était baignée d'une lumière bleu acier. Lionel avança prudemment et dégaina son épée. Kero le devança. 

- C'est étrange, on dirait qu'elles ne sont pas là, remarqua ce-dernier. 

Un rire sadique emplit la pièce. Tiffany apparut devant Lionel. Mais son attention se porta sur les gémissements sourd qu'il entendait. Il tourna la tête et regarda au fond de la chambre. Sakura était enfermée dans une cage pareille à celle des perroquets, mais beaucoup plus grande. Lionel se précipita vers elle, mais il buta contre un mur invisible et fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de ce qui se passait.

- Tiffany ? demanda-t-elle. Kero ! Où sommes-nous ?

Puis, elle vit qu'elle était dans une cage.

- Mais que…fit-elle, abasourdie.

Tiffany/Lichan se mit à rire cruellement. Elle leva une main pour soulever Lionel qui se remettait de son vol et le projeta au centre de la chambre avec violence. Il ne put réprimer un gémissement.

- LIONEL ! ! ! cria Sakura tentant de se jeter contre les barreaux de sa cage. 

Elle sentit alors une douleur fulgurante dans tout le corps qui la fit s'écrouler.

- Sakura ! fit Kero en changeant de forme.

Mais Tiffany le fit passer par la fenêtre d'un geste de la main. Malgré ses puissantes ailes, il ne put rien faire et s'écrasa sur le sol.

Lionel se releva en prenant appuis sur son épée.

- Enfin Shaolan, tu es là ! remarqua Tiffany d'un ton enjoué.

- Laisse partir Sakura ! répliqua-t-il en brandissant son épée.

- Tu crois que c'est avec ça que tu pourras me battre ! s'exclama Tiffany avec mépris. 

Lionel invoqua le Dieu du tonnerre mais son attaque passa au travers de sa cible. Tiffany était morte de rire.

- Tu dois certainement savoir ce que j'attends de toi mon ange, dit Tiffany. 

- Oui, mais…

Lionel fut subitement pris de panique à l'idée d'être complètement un Ange de Lune.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Tiffany pointa un doigt vers Sakura et déclara :

- Tu le feras, tu verras.

Sakura poussa un cri de douleur. La carte faisait toujours effet et l'empêchait de bouger. Elle aurait tellement voulu aller rejoindre Lionel pour l'aider. Mais cette douleur était si forte… 

- Lionel, murmura-t-elle.

Pris de rage, il se jeta contre Tiffany, mais ce ne fut pas dur pour elle de le contrer.

- Quel combat pitoyable ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai besoin qu'a la magie de base pour me défendre ! Si tu le permets, je vais m'amuser un peu…

La cage de Sakura s'ouvrit lentement. Tiffany leva le doigt et sa prisonnière décolla lentement du sol. Lionel essaya de lui sauter dessus pour la faire descendre mais il n'y parvint pas, Tiffany avait anticipé son geste. Mais ce fut l'ours en peluche qu'il avait fait pour Sakura qui tomba. Lionel le ramassa et se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit dans la cour de récréation, alors qu'il l'espionnait depuis le toit. Il lui manquait, elle voulait qu'il soit là. Elle l'aimait toujours…

Tiffany s'amusa à faire tournoyer Sakura au ras du plafond. 

- Lionel !!!!! cria Sakura au bord des larmes. Fait quelque chose, je t'en prie !!!!

Il la regarda sans savoir quoi faire, ses pouvoirs n'étaient rien contre ceux de Lichan. Lui d'ailleurs, commença à s'impatienter. Il décida de faire avancer les choses, sans y paraître. Il laissa Sakura suspendue en l'air.

- Comme c'est triste Shaolan ! Tu ne ré auras jamais le plaisir d'entendre Sakura te dire qu'elle t'aime. Parce que tu l'aime toujours, non ? demanda-t-elle à Sakura. Sakura ? Hey Sakura !

Tiffany la regarda et la secoua un peu. Elle projeta Sakura dans sa cage d'un geste de la main, cette dernière s'étant évanouie. Elle produisit un bruit sourd en tombant. Lionel se précipita vers elle, le mur avait disparut. 

- Sakura, implora-t-il en lui prenant la main à travers les barreaux. Sakura réveille-toi !

- Lionel ! murmura-t-elle en clignant des yeux. Tu, tu es vraiment re…revenu. Je…je…

- Calme-toi, lui conseilla-t-il en lui posant une main sur le front.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, continua-t-elle en lui prenant la main. 

Pendant une seconde, Lionel oublia qu'il devait se battre, il se sentait léger. Mais un gémissement de douleur de Sakura le fit revenir à la réalité. Il se leva et fit face à Tiffany. Il se sentait toujours aussi léger. La pièce s'éclaira légèrement. 

Lichan sourit en son fort intérieur. Son plan marchait… Il fit baisser la douleur de Sakura et lui permit de bouger.

Sakura regardait Lionel. Elle aurait voulu le revoir dans d'autres circonstances, mais elle n'y pensait pas. Il était là, elle l'aimait, il risquait sa vie pour elle… Lichan continuait à provoquer Lionel.

- Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux !!! Le premier imbécile venu comprendrait que vous-vous aimez. Dis Shaolan, tu crois que je peux tuer la lumière si j'élimine l'objet de son amour ?

- Ne la touche pas ! s'écria Lionel.

- Arrête ! Tu me fais peur !!! s'esclaffa Tiffany en lançant une boule de feu sur Sakura.

Lionel s'interposa et pris la boule de plein fouet. Il s'écroula juste devant Sakura, qui, malgré la douleur, passa ses bras entre les barreaux de la cage afin de caresser le visage de Lionel.

- Non, Lionel non, sanglota-t-elle, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas !

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et tomba sur le sol. 

Lichan pensa qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort, mais lorsqu'il vit que Lionel respirait toujours, et que Sakura était pratiquement dans ses bras, il se mit à sourire. En fin de compte, tout marchait comme prévu…

Tiffany claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour du collège, sur le terrain de foot. Personne n'avait changé de position, ils avaient juste changé de lieu. Sakura ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Elle ne quittait pas Lionel des yeux.

Tiffany dégageait toujours la même aura bleu acier, qui emplissait peu à peu tout le terrain. Sakura sentit le froid qu'elle dégageait. Elle leva les yeux en poussant un hoquet de surprise en réalisant où elle était. 

Lionel ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il sentait les mains de Sakura sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle était dans une cage. Pourquoi ? Et qui regardait-elle si méchamment ? Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et vit Tiffany flottant à une quinzaine de centimètres du sol. Il essaya alors de se lever, il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi il était là.

Sakura senti que Lionel bougeait. Elle le regarda d'un air inquiet. Il s'assit et la regarda. Il voulut lui demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, mais il sentit l'aura malfaisante que dégageait Tiffany. Il se leva et se tourna vers elle. Sa mémoire était revenue. Il regarda Tiffany droit dans les yeux. Il put même voir l'esprit malsain de Lichan derrière eux.

- Lionel, je t'en prie, supplia doucement Sakura, n'y vas pas, tu vas te faire tuer !

- Sakura, je…je dois te protéger. Je vais y arriver, fait moi confiance.

Tiffany se mit à rire, d'un rire enfantin. De son rire de tous les jours. Lionel la fixait, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. C'était simple. Il aimait Sakura. Il haïssait Lichan. Il lui fallait tuer Lichan pour sauver Sakura. 

Lionel ressenti une sensation étrange, mais pas désagréable. Comme si l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Sakura se déversait par vagues dans tout son être. Il se rappela alors de ce que lui avait révélé sa mère lors de son rêve :

_« La seule chose qui illumine le cœur, c'est l'amour. »_

Une lumière intensément blanche jailli alors de son corps. Il s'avança de quelques pas pour avoir la place de déployer ses immenses ailes d'un blanc maculé.

Tiffany arbora un sourire cruel, et susurra d'un ton presque possessif :

- Shaolan…

Lionel/Shaolan donna deux coups d'ailes et se trouva à un mètre de hauteur. Il avait réussi, il allait pouvoir sauver Sakura. Il dégaina son épée. Elle aussi avait changé. Elle était aussi lumineuse que lui, avait une petite paire d'ailes à sa base et aussi beaucoup grandi.

_Arakiri._ Ce fut la première chose à quoi Lionel pensa en la voyant. Cette épée était faite pour se battre mais aussi pour libérer une âme de son corps. Il devait faire sortir Lichan du corps de Tiffany.

Les cheveux de Tiffany se balançaient au grès du vent. Ses yeux avaient pris une expression cruelle et sadique, elle était sûre d'elle, sûre de tuer Shaolan. L'Ange de Lune qui avait rétabli l'équilibre entre le ying et le yang dans l'ancien temps, à l'époque où il était pleinement lui-même, et pas à moitié humain. Mais c'était toujours lui. Malgré les millénaires, il n'avait pas changé. En effet, Lichan n'en était pas à sa première vie. Il avait eu un grand nombre d'avatars, et tous avaient eut à faire avec Shaolan. Mais Lichan était quand même un peu déçu car Shaolan ne se rappelait pas encore de son passé. Peut-être que s'il avait pu rester en vie plus longtemps… Mais Lichan ne le laisserait pas vivre plus longtemps. Il dégaina son sabre et le pointa vers le ciel…

**Episode 3 : La victoire de la haine.**

****

Le sabre de Lichan commença à briller. Lionel pointa son épée vers la lune et ferma les yeux.

- Oh ! Dieu de la Lune, aide ton enfant. Rends-moi mes pouvoirs afin que ma lumière nous protège de Lichan, murmura-t-il.

Son épée brilla, et Lionel sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir. Tiffany se mit à sourire et pointa son sabre vers Lionel. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et se posa. Il replia ses ailes et se mit en position d'attaque. Tiffany fit de même.

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'était-il arrivé à Lionel ? Et à Tiffany ? Pourquoi avait-elle changé tout à coup ? Elle essaya de se saisir de son sac, mais elle n'arrivait pas à remuer d'un centimètre. 

_« Pourquoi Kero et Yué ne sont jamais là quand j'ai besoin d'eux !!! »_

Tiffany passa à l'attaque. Elle rangea son sabre pour bombarder Lionel de boules de feu. Il les para avec son épée, mais dut la ranger pour contre attaquer. Il posa la paume de sa main droite sur celle de sa main gauche, et les déplaça sans les décoller de sorte à avoir la main gauche au-dessus, et les ouvrit. Un rayon lumineux fut projeté sur Tiffany qui tenta d'esquiver, mais fut quand-même touché.

- C'est bien Shaolan, observa-t-elle en se relevant. Je vois que tu sais encore te battre, mais ça n'était que l'échauffement.

Tiffany leva les deux bras et le vent souffla encore plus fort. Les contours du terrain de football prirent feu. Lionel sortit son épée. Il n'avait pas récupéré tous ses pouvoirs, il le savait. Il dégaina son épée. C'était encore en elle qu'il avait le plus confiance, elle ne l'avait jamais trahie jusque là.

Tiffany sorti son sabre et s'avança tranquillement vers Lionel. Tiffany attaqua. Mais son sabre butta contre l'épée de Lionel, qui recula. Tiffany sauta par-dessus Lionel et lui donna un violent coup de pied avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Il roula sur quelques mettre mais se releva rapidement, et battit des ailes pour se retrouver à dix mettre du sol. Il jeta son épée vers Tiffany. L'épée se mit à briller intensément, empêchant Tiffany d'y voir. Lionel fonça vers le sol. Une tornade de feu s'éleva de là où était Tiffany. Ses parois s'écartèrent jusqu'à s'écraser sur les murs du collège. Tiffany était intacte. Lorsqu'elle ramena ses bras vers elle, la tornade de feu qu'elle avait déclenché disparut. Les ténèbres se déployèrent en tourbillonnant à partir de ses pieds. L'épée de Lionel perdait peu à peu de son éclat. Lionel s'arrêta. Il tendit la main vers le terrain et son épée revint vers lui. Il était en train de perdre, il le savait ça aussi. Mais comment allait-il faire pour gagner ? Lui qui ne savait même pas comment il s'était servi de ses pouvoirs ! Il pensa soudain à Sakura. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Est-ce que la tornade de feu l'avait touchée ? Alors qu'il cherchait sa cage du regard, une boule de feu l'atteignit de plein fouet. 

- Alors Shaolan ! cria Tiffany. Tu ne veux plus te battre ?

Une seconde boule arriva, mais Lionel se protégea en ramenant ses ailes devant lui. Lorsqu'il les écarta, il remarqua que ça avait produit des étincelles de lumière. Il refit donc de même, mais de manière plus violente. A la place des étincelles se forma une lumière en forme de croissant de lune. Il fut projeté à toute vitesse vers le sol.

Lichan vit le demi-disque s'écraser à ses pieds. Shaolan retrouvait ses pouvoirs. Il fallait qu'il en finisse avec lui, et vite !

Sakura était au bord du désespoir. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait ni sa clé, ni son sac, et avait eu si peur lorsque la tornade de feu était arrivée ! Sa cage avait été déplacée juste à ce moment là. Est-ce que ça avait été Lionel ? Non, elle n'avait pas sentit son aura à ce moment là. 

_« Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ma meilleure amie avait changé. Alors comment pourrais-je sentir l'aura de quelqu'un par sa magie ? »_

Elle regarda Lionel qui redescendait vers le terrain, et pleura en pensant qu'il pouvait se faire tuer, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Lionel fonça vers Tiffany, son épée à la main. Elle para les coups, mais ne chercha pas à attaquer. Elle reculait vers Sakura. Lionel lui donna un coup de pied tourné auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle tomba en arrière. Lionel décolla et referma ses ailes. Lorsqu'il les réouvrit, il vit Tiffany éviter son attaque en roulant sur le coté. Elle se releva et se mit en position de défense. Lionel lui lança un rayon, mais elle riposta avec une boule de feu. L'explosion produite par la collision des deux attaques projeta les deux adversaires à plusieurs mettre l'un de l'autre. Tiffany atterrit devant Sakura.

Lionel avait atterrit dans les buts. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, et courut jusqu'à Tiffany.

Tiffany elle aussi se releva, et dit à Sakura sans même la regarder :

- J'espère que tu t'amuse bien ma grande. Dommage que je n'aie pas pris mon caméscope pour filmer la mort de Shaolan !

- Laisse le tranquille ! Si c'est moi que tu veux, tue moi et laisse-le partir ! s'écria Sakura.

- Te vouloir ? Tu n'es pas le nombril du monde. Être la maîtresse des cartes ne fait pas de toi la personne la plus importante.

- Je ne me prends pas pour…

- Sakura !

- Lionel !!!

- Shaolan…

Lionel sourit à Sakura pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur, puis se tourna vers Tiffany, et pointa son épée vers elle.

- C'est le moment de vérité Shaolan…

Lionel attaqua, Tiffany contra puis riposta. Au bout de cinq minutes de combat, Lionel réussit à désarmer Tiffany, et se prépara à lui enfoncer son épée dans le ventre. Mais Tiffany leva un bras vers Sakura qui s'écroula en hurlant, la carte de la douleur, Pain, ayant reçu l'ordre de la faire souffrir.

Le cri de Sakura fit hésiter Lionel un instant. Ce fut assez pour permettre à Tiffany de s'envoler. Elle tendis ses deux bras vers Lionel, et de ses paumes sortirent des rayons noirs, semblables à de la foudre.

Lionel recula puis s'écroula sous la force de cette attaque qui n'en finissait pas. Une indescriptible douleur lui parcouru le corps. Il entendit Tiffany rire, et Sakura crier. Les rires, les cris et la douleur se faisaient de plus en plus lointains. 

Sakura criait. Lionel venait de tomber, sa lumière faiblissait de plus en plus. Tiffany approcha de Lionel et lui arracha une plume en riant.

- Et voici comment se termina l'histoire de Shaolan, déclara-t-elle d'un ton faussement solennel.

Elle ouvrit sa main et une carte apparut à l'intérieur. La carte brillait à mesure que la lumière de Lionel faiblissait. Le rire de Tiffany repartit de plus belle. Elle se tourna enfin vers Sakura.

- Maintenant, finissons-en avec toi sale gamine ! Pain, je te laisse le choix : mort rapide ou, mort lente ?

Sakura sentit la carte de la douleur vibrer en elle. Tiffany sourit.

- Mort lente ! C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du terrain.

- Prépare-toi à souffrir Sakura ! Pain ne connaît pas sa force…

Mathieu se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait que Yué volait déjà en direction de la maison de Tiffany. Il se posa sur le toit et sentit l'aura de plus en plus faible de Kero. Yué se posa sur la terrasse et couru vers lui. Kero avait repris sa forme initiale, mais était sans connaissance. Yué le pris dans ses mains et s'envola vers Sakura.

Lionel repris connaissance. Sa lumière s'amplifia légèrement. Il entendit alors le cri de douleur de Sakura, et entendit Tiffany rire aux éclats. Lionel sentit la haine monter en lui. Une haine d'une force indescriptible envers Lichan. Aucune pitié ni peine envers ce qu'il pouvait bien rester de Tiffany dans ce corps d'adolescente. Uniquement de la haine envers Lichan. A ce moment là, ce fut comme si son cœur explosait. Lionel se releva d'un bond, pris son épée en main, et couru vers Tiffany. Lorsqu'il l'attaqua, elle essaya de se défendre, mais fut désarmée. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant que la lumière de Shaolan était éteinte, complètement. Au lieu d'avoir des ailes et une épée blanches, elles étaient noires, et il ne rayonnait plus. 

Le plan de Lichan avait fonctionné. Même s'il n'avait pas pu tuer Shaolan, il avait tué sa lumière. Ça n'allait pas durer longtemps bien sûr, mais la carte de la mort brillait, et il ne lui suffisait que d'une seule fois pour être utilisable.

Tiffany ri juste avant de pousser un cri de douleur lorsque Lionel lui plongea son épée dans le ventre. 

Lionel décrivit un cercle avec son épée dans le ventre de Tiffany. Il repoussa son corps d'une main et sentit Lichan partir. Mais Tiffany ? Elle avait perdu connaissance et baignait dans une marre de sang. Le liquide rouge rentrait dans ses poumons à chacune de ses faibles inspiration. Il bouillonnait dans sa bouche et s'écoulait sur son menton. 

Au loin, Sakura pleurait. La douleur était partie. Elle pleurait la mort de Tiffany, qu'elle avait vu se faire embrocher par Lionel. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

Yué se posa à côté de Sakura. Il brisa les barreaux de la cage à l'aide d'une de ses flèches. Sakura se jeta à son cou.

- Tiffany…sanglota-t-elle.

Yué remarqua alors l'aura puissante de Lionel. Il repoussa gentiment Sakura et lui donna sa chaîne et son sac.

- Je les ai trouvés dans le parc, expliqua-t-il. Maintenant, reste ici et veille sur Kero pendant que je vais aider Lionel.

- Aider Lionel ? A faire quoi ?

- A sauver Tiffany. Il ne doit pas se souvenir comment soigner les gens, répondit-il en tendant un Kero encore inconscient à Sakura.

- Kero ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais que…

Yué couru jusqu'à Lionel. Il eut un frisson en voyant l'Ange de Lune noir contempler le corps de Tiffany. Lionel se tourna vers Yué. Il pleurait.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire ! Je ne sais pas comment la soigner, je ne sais plus ! Je sais que je le peux mais je ne sais pas comment ! s'écria-t-il.

- Pour toi c'est simple, expliqua-t-il. Prends ton épée.

Lionel s'exécuta.

- Maintenant, pointe-la vers la lune et demande lui de te rendre ta lumière.

- Mais comment ?

- Tu aime Tiffany, non ? Comme une amie, mais tu l'aime. Essaie.

Lionel pointa son épée vers la lune et ferma les yeux et prononça les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

- Dieu de la Lune, je t'en supplie pardonne-moi. J'ai échoué dans ma mission, mais de grâce, rends-moi ma lumière afin que je puisse sauver un être qui m'est cher.

Un rayon lumineux frappa l'épée de Lionel, qui devint lumineuse à son tour, et le reste du terrain avec elle. La lumière passa dans le manche de l'épée, blanchit ses ailes et entra ensuite en Lionel. Ce dernier rabaissa son épée, et se tourna vers Yué.

- Je suppose que tu es au courant.

- Oui. Clow m'en avait parlé.

- Tu sais aussi pourquoi je fais ces choses, sans savoir comment je connais leur existence ?

- Oui. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais tu as déjà fait tout ça. Les rayons lumineux, soigner les gens, avoir des ailes dans le dos, et tout le reste. Il te faudra du temps pour t'en souvenir. Il faudra que tu accepte ce que tu es.

-…

Yué regarda Lionel, et soupira.

- Maintenant, pose ton épée. Colle tes deux poignets l'un contre l'autre et fait une coupe avec tes mains. Voilà. Maintenant, tends tes bras vers le ciel. Concentre-toi, ça va venir tout seul.

Lionel vit quelques bribes d'images de gens blessés, et soignés par…lui. Lui, Shaolan, avant…

Lionel baissa lentement les bras pour les pointer vers Tiffany. Il écarta ses mains, et Tiffany fut entourée d'une sorte de bouclier lumineux. 

Sakura s'approcha, Kero dans ses bras. Il commençait à peine à reprendre connaissance. Sakura voyait encore Lionel plonger son épée noire dans le ventre de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait qu'il avait eut raison. Ça ne pouvait pas être la vrai Tiffany. Elle alla à côté de Lionel et le regarda. Ces ailes blanche, ce pouvoir décuplé…Ça ne pouvais pas être lui. Mais pourtant, le même visage, la même expression dure… Elle regarda ses yeux. Ils ne reflétaient rien. Comment si Lionel était en transe. Elle s'approcha de Yué, qui lui posa ses mains sur les épaules, pour la réconforter. 

Sakura regardait Tiffany. Elle avait l'air mieux. Elle ne saignait plus. 

Lionel avait sentit la présence de Sakura, mais il ne pouvait pas se détacher de ce qu'il voyait. Lionel voyait une époque très noire qu'avait vécu Shaolan. Sa force augmenta sans qu'il s'en rende compte, tant il était hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait.

La lumière autour du corps inerte de Tiffany s'intensifia, au point que Yué dut se protéger les yeux, ainsi que Sakura. Il avait de la peine pour Lionel. Il n'était pas prêt pour connaître la vérité. Comment aillait-il vivre en sachant qu'il n'a jamais été totalement humain ? 

Tiffany ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle avait un sacré mal de tête, mais il disparût presque instantanément. Elle vit de la lumière autour d'elle, mais elle n'était pas éblouie. Elle sentit une étrange sensation au niveau du ventre. Elle poussa un cri en voyant du sang tout autour d'elle.

Sakura se précipita vers elle, suivie de Yué.

- Tiffany !!! cria cette dernière en serrant contre elle sa meilleure amie, étouffant Kero par la même occasion.

- Mais, où suis-je ? demanda Tiffany.

- Sur le terrain de foot de du collège, répondit Sakura. Mais dit-moi, tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Si vaguement. Je me souviens de…Lionel !!! s'écria Tiffany.

Elle se leva et couru vers le corps de son ami. En voyant Lionel inconscient, Sakura serra un peu plus Kero contre elle. Il gigota un peu, et marmonna :

- Un gâteau au chocolat, hum…

Cette phrase fit sourire Sakura. Kero allait bien lui au moins. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Lionel. Il était redevenu normal, et respirait faiblement.

Yué le pris dans ses bras, et se releva.

- Il faut qu'il se repose. Qui peut le garder chez elle ?

- Moi je peux ! lança Tiffany. La chambre d'amis et toujours prête chez moi. Sakura, tu peux dormir chez moi aussi si tu veux !

Le comportement de Tiffany troublait Sakura. Elle agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, et avait sa bonne humeur habituelle.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Sakura d'une petite voix.

- Ben oui ! Il ne peut pas aller chez toi, tu n'as pas de place, et ton frère et ton père ne seraient pas d'accords. Tandis que moi, j'ai de la place, et Lionel et déjà venu dormir chez moi.

- Si tu le dis…

Tiffany perdit de sa bonne humeur une seconde en regardant son sang qui avait marqué l'uniforme de Sakura lorsqu'elle l'avait serrée contre elle. Elle sentait le sang qui séchait sur la peau de son visage et de son cou. Même si elle ne se souvenait que du moment où Lionel l'avait embrochée, toute cette histoire l'avait choquée.

Ils marchèrent en direction de chez elle, sans dire un mot. Les évènements qu'ils venaient de vivre étaient les pires de toute leur courte vie. 

Yué installa Lionel dans son lit. Tiffany était partie lui chercher de l'eau et un gant, car son front était brûlant de fièvre, et Sakura était assise sur une chaise, à côté de lui. Lorsque Tiffany revint, elle proposa à Sakura d'aller prendre une douche. Elle accepta tout de suite. Yué partit à son tour, après s'être assuré que tout irait bien.

Tiffany essora le gant au-dessus d'une petite bassine d'eau, et le posa délicatement sur le front de Lionel.

_« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal, à MOI. J'ai ressenti ta douleur pendant que tu me soignais. Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas me tuer. Tu voulais sauver Sakura… »_

Tiffany tourna la tête en direction de la porte. Sakura venait d'entrer vêtue d'un t-shirt que Tiffany lui avait donné pour la nuit.

- Ça va Tiffany ? demanda Sakura sur un ton plein d'inquiétude.

- Oui tout va très bien, assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu devrais t'occuper de lui.

- Tu vas te doucher ?

- Oui. Et si tu es fatiguée, ne m'attends pas pour aller dormir.

Tiffany se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Elle était encore plus pale que d'habitude, et avait de grands cernes violets sous les yeux. Sakura savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Mais elle n'allait pas la forcer à parler si elle ne le voulait pas.

Sakura regarda son amie s'éloigner dans le couloir, puis se dirigea vers Lionel. Elle rafraîchit son gant, et le reposa sur son front.

_« Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres conditions… »_

Tiffany crut voir un fantôme en se regardant dans la glace. Sa pâleur était accentuée par la couleur du sang qui lui recouvrait le bas du visage, et qui collait à ses cheveux. Elle passa deux doigts dans la déchirure de sa robe et effleura son ventre. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait même du mal à s'en souvenir. Lionel l'avait embrochée, non, pas elle. Quelqu'un en elle. Et puis ça n'était pas vraiment Lionel.

Tiffany leva un sourcil. Pourquoi toutes ces idées lui étaient-elles venues en tête ?

- Lionel devait sauver Sakura, et le monde entier par la même occasion, murmura une voix féminine venant du jardin de Tiffany.

_« Et puis, il devait sauver Sakura, et le monde entier par la même occasion, _pensa Tiffany. »

- Il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuille. Non, tu ne lui en veux pas, continua la voix.

_« Il ne faut pas que je lui en veuille. Non, je ne lui en veux pas… »_

Après avoir fini de se doucher, Tiffany alla dans la chambre où étaient Lionel et Sakura. Elle sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie dormir, la tête posée sur la poitrine du garçon, et un bras posé autour de lui.

_« Ils sont vraiment mignons tous les deux. Ils sont fait pour être ensemble ! Il faut que j'aille chercher mon caméscope ! »_

Une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre regardait la maison de Tiffany, ses longs cheveux brun-nuit flottants au grès du vent.

- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme ça, murmura-t-elle.

_A suivre…_

[1] N'oubliez pas que le script de ce fanfic est en français. Lionel n'est que Lionel, et pas Syaoran ni Shaolan. Vous allez dire que je ne me suis pas foulée pour lui trouver un « magic name. » Mais j'adore ce nom, et c le sien dans le manga, alors pourquoi chercher plus loin !


	2. Le Protecteur

Auteur : Fisou

Base : CCS

Genre : Suite,  Romance, Général, un peu gore aussi m'a-t-on dit !

Disclaimer : remplissez le blanc 

****

****

****

**Épisode 1 : Retrouvailles.**

****

****

****

**L**ionel ouvrit lentement les yeux. Quelque chose lui chatouillait le menton. C'était des cheveux. Il les écarta sans se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Il essaya de se redresser, mais entendit quelqu'un gémir. Il baissa les yeux, et sourit en voyant Sakura, puis rougit en réalisant qu'elle était à moitié couchée sur lui. Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux pour la réveiller doucement.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais été du matin, surtout lorsque les nuits qu'elle passait étaient éprouvantes, comme ça avait été le cas la veille. Elle entendit quelqu'un chuchoter son nom. Elle se redressa brusquement en reconnaissant la voix de Lionel, et bascula en arrière avec sa chaise.

Lionel sorti rapidement du lit pour aider Sakura à se relever. 

Après s'être relevée, elle fixa Lionel une seconde et se jeta à son cou. Elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps ! Lui, de plus en plus rouge, ne savait pas quoi faire et n'osait même pas la toucher. 

- Hum, excusez-moi ! murmura quelqu'un à la porte.

Lionel et Sakura tournèrent la tête pour voir Tiffany en train de les filmer, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi ! lança-t-elle. Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux !!!

Sakura, se décida à lâcher Lionel, et pris soudainement conscience du fait qu'il y avait cours. En fait, c'était plus une excuse pour que Tiffany arrête de les filmer.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Sept heure et demi, répondit Tiffany en baissant son caméscope. Mais ne t'en fait pas, nous avons cours à neuf heures ce matin. S'il ne manque pas d'autres professeurs.

Sakura se tourna vers Lionel.

- Tu viens avec nous, dis ? Ben Lionel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi faites-vous comme s'il ne s'était rien passé hier, demanda-t-il en regardant par-terre.

Tiffany alla poser son caméscope sur le lit, se plaça devant Lionel, lui pris les mains, et le forçat à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Écoute, je ne t'en veux pas d'accord ! Kero m'a tout expliqué, et je pense que tu ne pouvais pas laisser Sakura se faire tuer, et puis, tu m'as sauvée non ! Tu te rends compte ! Tu as sauvé deux personnes dans la même soirée, et éliminé un méchant. C'est formidable ! Tu es notre héros ! Pas vrai Sakura !

- Oui bien sûr ! Tu as tué Lichan, et sauvé le monde entier !

- Et j'ai tué Lichan en embrochant Tiffany, répliqua Lionel en regardant Sakura.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Tiffany.

- Tu serais morte si Yué n'avait pas été là !

- Hé bien je le remercierais aussi ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Si tu es triste à cause de ça je le serais aussi car je penserais que c'est de ma faute.

Lionel et Tiffany se regardèrent quelques instants, puis, elle fit un grand sourire.

- Maintenant que le sujet est clos, il faut aller manger. Kero n'a pas dut nous attendre pour commencer !

Tiffany reprit son caméscope et descendit les escaliers, suivie des deux autres. Il allèrent dans la cuisine pour y découvrir un Kero barbouillé de crème.

- Bonjour Kero ! fit Sakura. C'est bon ?

- Hum, délicieux ! répondit-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuné, Sakura partit mettre son uniforme de la veille puis partit avec Lionel afin de se changer pour le collège.

- On se retrouve tous au collège d'accord ! fit Tiffany. C'est super que tu viennes aussi Lionel ! Allez, à tout à l'heure !

- Merci…

- Bon allez Lionel on y va ! s'exclama Sakura en le prenant par le bras, et l'entraînant dans le jardin.

Tiffany referma enfin la porte.

« J'espère que Lionel ira mieux. Il devrait profiter du temps qu'il passe avec Sakura plutôt que d'avoir des remords. »

- Tu habites au même endroit qu'avant ? demanda Sakura à Lionel.

- Non, répondit-il. Ma mère a préféré une maison plus proche de la tienne, pour que je puisse mieux te protéger.

- Pour me protéger ? C'est pour ça que tu es revenu ?

- Oui.

- Mais, me protéger de quoi ?

- De Lichan je suppose. Ma mère a été plutôt évasive à ce sujet.

- Tu crois qu'elle était au courant de ce qui allait se passer ?

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Mais alors, pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle rien dit ?

- Pour que je trouve le chemin tout seul.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison de Sakura.

- Tu veux rentrer cinq minutes ? proposa cette dernière en ouvrant la porte.

- Si tu veux. Je ne suis pas loin de chez moi de toutes façons.

- Ah oui, et c'est où ?

- La grande maison blanche là, répondit Lionel en pointant du doigt la maison voisine à celle de Sakura.

- Quand tu disais qu'elle était proche, j'en espérais pas autant !

- Espérer… ? chuchota Lionel, rouge, en suivant Sakura dans sa maison.

Ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers lorsqu'une voix familière les interpella. 

- Sakura c'est toi ? 

- Heu… oui, c'est moi. J'ai passé la nuit chez Tiffany.

Thomas arriva au pied des escaliers, une serviette autour du cou.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? 

Il croisa le regard de Lionel.

- ET QU'EST-CE QUE LE MORVEUX FICHE ICI ??? 

- LIONEL N'EST PAS UN MORVEUX D'ACCORD !!! Et si tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, demande à Mathieu !!!

Elle pris délibérément la main de Lionel pour donner plus de consistance à ses paroles, clouer le bec à son frère, et aussi parce qu'elle trouvait que c'était une bonne excuse pour le faire. Elle se retourna et entraîna Lionel dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver avec ses questions !!! grogna Sakura.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est normal. Et il doit se sentir à l'écart sans ses pouvoirs, il ne peut pas veiller sur toi comme il le voudrait, la calma Lionel.

- Tu dois avoir raison.

Ils restèrent comme ça, pendant quelques instant à se regarder, toujours main dans la main, heureux d'être ensembles, tout simplement. Sakura fut la première à bouger.

- Oh ! Il est huit heures et demi ! On va être en retard !

- J'y vais alors. A tout de suite !

- Lionel ! Tu passe me chercher d'accord !

- Je veux bien, mais dépêche-toi !

- Hey je suis toujours rapide le matin ! répliqua-t-elle, boudeuse.

Lionel lui sourit et passa par la fenêtre. 

- Ha enfin ! s'exclama Kero en sortant du sac à dos de Sakura pour s'installer directement devant la console de jeu vidéo. 

Sakura se prépara en quatrième vitesse, et descendit l'escalier en courant.

Thomas l'attrapa au vol.

- Hey King-kong ! Qu'est-ce que le morveux faisait dans ta chambre ?

- Il n'a rien fait, il est partit de suite !

- Il a dut avoir peur en voyant ta monstruosité !

- Lâche-moi, je vais être en retard ! Et je ne suis pas un monstre ! 

- Tu savais que les chinois mangent les chiens ?

- Hein !

A ce moment là, Sakura sentit l'aura de Lionel. Elle se précipita à la porte et sortit.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant le trajet, mais Sakura avait quand-même pris son Lionel par le bras. Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans la cour du collège, une question traversa l'esprit de Sakura.

- Heu Lionel, t'as déjà mangé du chien ?

Il la regarda d'un air surpris, se demandant où elle avait bien put aller chercher ça.

- C'est juste une question comme ça ! Elle est sans aucune importance ! essaya-t-elle de se rattraper.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, dans ma famille, on ne mange pas de chien, ni de chat.

- Sakura ! Lionel !

- Tiffany ? fit Sakura en voyant sa meilleure amie courir dans leur direction.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Il y pleins de nouveaux aujourd'hui !

- Et comme j'en fait partie, je ferais mieux de ne pas être en retard ! s'exclama Lionel.

Il s'éloigna rapidement vers le collège, laissant ainsi Sakura seule face à l'œil inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie. Tiffany regarda Sakura quelques instants, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le silence dura quelques instants. Sakura faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque sa meilleure amie sortit un caméscope de derrière son dos.

- Alors ? lui demanda Tiffany en regardant Sakura dans le petit écran de son appareil.

- Alors quoi !

- Avec Lionel !!!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise !

Tiffany releva les yeux et fixa Sakura pendant quelques secondes.

- Bon d'accord ! céda-t-elle. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus gêné envers moi qu'auparavant. Comme s'il avait peur qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.

- Mais c'est ce qu'il veut pourtant. Non ? Et puis, il n'avait pas l'air si gêné que ça tout à l'heure !

Sakura haussa les épaules.

- Non, peut-être pas comme ça, mais, je veux dire que, si je ne l'avais pas pris par le bras, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il a même était surpris que je le fasse. A croire qu'il aurait préféré que je le laisse. Remarque, il a peut-être peur de trop s'attacher. Peur de ce qui va se passer. Les sentiments ne faisaient pas partie de son éducation.

- Et puis il est très timide, continua Tiffany, il l'a toujours été. Mais, peut-être qu'après tout, ce n'est pas d'une relation qu'il a peur, mais plutôt de lui-même.

Sakura regarda son amie d'un air surpris.

- C'est une possibilité Sakura. Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, c'est compréhensible. Je pense qu'il doute de lui maintenant. Il n'est pas ce qu'il a toujours pensé être, il a fait des choses…

Tiffany porta inconsciemment la main à son ventre en pensant à une des choses en question.

- Il a peut-être peur de te faire du mal. Il doit aussi se remettre en question. Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Mais je suis sûre que tout redeviendra comme avant dès qu'un garçon te regardera d'un peu trop près !

La cloche avait sonné, et le professeur venait d'entrer. Sakura regardait la porte d'entrée avec anxiété, redoutant qu'un monstre la franchisse au lieu d'un nouvel élève ou, tout simplement, que le transfert de Lionel vers le collège n'ait pas eut lieu pour une raison ou une autre, et qu'il ne fasse pas partie des nouveaux.

M.Sakawa pris la parole :

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Asseyez-vous ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour avoir été absent hier. Bon, aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial, car nous allons accueillir plusieurs nouveaux élèves. Entrez !

Trois élèves entrèrent dans la classe. Sakura n'osait même pas regarder, de peur de ne pas y voir Lionel.

- Vous-vous souvenez certainement de Lionel…

Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- …et d'Anthony pour ceux d'entre vous qui étiez à l'école primaire de Tomoéda.

« Anthony ? »

Elle leva brusquement la tête pour voir Anthony, arborant un sourire radieux. Elle regarda Tiffany qui avait l'air aussi surprise qu'elle.

- Lionel, tu vas t'installer derrière Sakura, et toi Anthony, vas derrière Tiffany.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que toutes les filles de la classe suivaient Lionel du regard.

« Grrrrr !!! »

- Maintenant, je vais vous présenter une jeune fille qui nous vient du Nord du Japon. Elle s'appelle Kira, et j'espère que vous l'aiderez à s'intégrer parfaitement au sein de la classe.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent. C'était pour la plupart des garçons qui parlaient. Sakura captait parfois quelques mots : « mignonne waw ! ; très jolie j'espère qu'elle est libre Sakura va avoir de la concurrence ! »

Il était vrai que Kira était belle : fine, le teint de nacre, de longs cheveux fins et noirs comme de l'encre de chine qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, et des yeux d'un bleu métallique dont la grandeur était accentuée par une rangée de cils incroyablement longs. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être intimidée par les trente regards fixés sur elle. Elle avait plutôt l'air à l'aise, sûre d'elle, et remplie d'une très grande joie de vivre. 

Elle balayait la classe du regard, et Sakura vit dans ses yeux une lueur de crainte mélangée à du respect, lorsque son regard se posa sur Anthony. Elle fit ensuite quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas vraiment :  sourire en regardant Lionel.

- Tu peux prendre place à côté d'Anthony, Kira, continua M.Sakawa.

- Bien Monsieur.

Kira partit s'asseoir, et jeta un coup d'œil vers Lionel.

Sakura se retourna et lui demanda :

- Tu la connais ?

- Non, bien sûr que non !

Tiffany appela sa meilleure amie :

- Sakura !

Cette dernière se retourna.

- Oui Tiffany ?

- Tiens, c'est un mot d'Anthony.

- Ok, merci Tiffany !

Sakura se tourna vers Anthony, et lui sourit. Elle déplia ensuite le mot derrière sa trousse.

Elle lut :

« Ma petite Sakura, tu dois te demander ce que je fais ici. En fait, j'aurais préféré arriver plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas encore de jet privé. J'avais pressenti ce qui allait arriver avec Lichan, c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Vous croyez que tout est terminé, mais ça vient à peine de commencer. Il faut que je vous parle pendant la pause. Je pense avoir pas mal de chose à vous expliquer. »

Sakura repensa à l'explication que Tiffany lui avait donnée – à un moment où elles avaient pu être seules le matin même – à propos de ce qui était arrivé à Lionel la veille, puis griffonna à son tour sur le bout de papier :

« Est-ce que tu savais pour Lionel ? Et est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? »

Elle fit passer le mot à Tiffany, sortit en trombe son cahier, et fit tomber sa trousse.

- Tout va bien Sakura ? lui demanda M.Sakawa. 

- Oui Monsieur, excusez-moi.

- Dans ce cas rien ne t'empêche de venir corriger l'exercice que vous aviez à faire pour hier !

Sakura se leva péniblement, mais arrivée au tableau, elle croisa le regard de Lionel. Celui-ci lui sourit, et elle repris confiance en elle.

Kira croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ayant vu le sourire que Lionel venait d'adresser à Sakura. Aucun garçon ne lui avait jamais résisté, et qu'il ne lui ait même pas adressé un regard la rendait furieuse.

La cloche sonna l'heure de la pause, les élèves sortirent de classe pour se détendre quelques minutes. Sakura, Tiffany et Lionel suivirent Anthony à travers la foule qui emplissait le couloir. Ils le rejoignirent enfin et se dirigèrent vers le terrain de foot, qui était mystérieusement vide, pour une fois.

- Pourquoi  nous as-tu emmenés ici Anthony ? demanda Sakura.

- Pour vous expliquer certaines choses.

- Ah.

Anthony regardait le sang qui maculait encore le sol, avec une douleur réelle dans le regard.

- Sakura, tu devrais enlever ça, conseilla-t-il.

Elle fit appel à Erase, et effaça le sang de Tiffany. Anthony regarda celle dont le sang avait taché le sol.

- Vous voulez que je commence par quoi ?

- Tu savais pour Lionel ? demanda Sakura.

Ce dernier recula d'un pas en entendant la question, et baissa la tête.

- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit Anthony. Mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire. J'avais ressenti l'aura de Shaolan en ville, bien avant ma première rencontre avec lui.

- Tu sais donc ce qui s'est passé hier soir, fit Lionel d'un ton monotone.

- Oui, et des tas de choses risque de se produire maintenant que The Death brille.

- Lichan a une carte de la mort ! s'exclama Sakura.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, se rappela Lionel.

Lionel raconta l'histoire de Death et des autres Cartes Noires à ses amis. Sakura et Tiffany mirent un certain temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de leur avouer. La barrière que Clow avait mis en place pour empêcher l'utilisation de Death avait été détruite. Lionel se sentait affreusement coupable.

- Mais quelle était cette barrière ? demanda Sakura.

- Il fallait que Lichan tue la lumière ma petite Sakura, répondit Anthony. Qu'il tue un Ange de Lune.

- Mais tu n'es pas mort Lionel !

- Lichan a tué ma lumière Sakura, expliqua Lionel en la regardant. Quand il m'a attaqué, je n'étais pas mort. Mais la lumière qui me restait s'est éteinte lorsque…

- …lorsque la haine a submergé ton corps que toute pitié et compassion avaient quitté, le coupa Anthony.

- Oui, continua Lionel en regardant Anthony d'un air surpris. Quand Lichan a demandé à sa carte de tuer Sakura, et que je l'ai entendue crier.

Sakura se mit à rougir en pensant que Lionel était devenu comme fou en la sachant en train de souffrir. Elle se jeta à son cou. Lionel devint rouge pivoine et Anthony haussa les sourcils.

« Ils ont l'air d'aller bien. Tiffany a le sourire, Sakura est heureuse est n'en veut pas à Lionel, elle prend ce combat pour une preuve d'amour. Il n'y a que Lionel qui soit maussade. »

Il le regarda quelques secondes, vit Sakura toujours accrochée à son cou, et se ravisa.

« Non, il ne restera pas maussade bien longtemps ! »

Il prit la parole :

- Mais ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que Lichan n'est pas mort.

- Quoi ! s'écria Lionel.

- Tu as peut-être fait partir son esprit du corps de Tiffany, mais il l'avait seulement possédée. 

- Il est donc toujours là, constata Lionel.

- Oui, il devait avoir une réincarnation.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, ajouta Sakura, la cage dans laquelle j'étais n'avait pas disparut lorsque que Lichan est « mort. »

- TIFFANY ! ! ! hurla une voix derrière eux.

Sakura se décrocha du cou de Lionel pour voir qui appelait sa meilleure amie.

- David ! s'exclama Tiffany.

- David ? firent en cœur Anthony et Lionel.

Le garçon blond s'approcha, les mains dans les poches. Tiffany fit les présentations :

- Alors, voici Lionel et Anthony, deux amis qui étaient avec nous en primaire et qui vienne de revenir, et voici David.

David serra la main des deux garçons. Sakura cherchait son autre main du regard. Elle n'était plus dans sa poche ! Elle était dans celle de Tiffany !!!

- Haaaa !!! 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura ? lui demanda sa meilleure amie.

- Rien, rien ! Désolée.

Anthony suivit le regard de Sakura et fronça les sourcils en comprenant pourquoi elle avait crié.

David essaya rompre le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer :

- Vous-vous connaissez depuis longtemps Lionel et toi ? demanda-t-il à Sakura.

- Pourquoi  me demande-tu ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que vous avez l'air proche tous les deux ! répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

En effet, Sakura avait encore le dos contre le torse de Lionel. Celui-ci lui mis un bras autour de la taille en fixant David d'un regard meurtrier.

- Depuis assez longtemps oui, répondit-il. Et toi ? Tu la connais depuis longtemps Tiffany ?

La cloche sonna la fin de la pause. David partit rejoindre sa classe suivit du regard par Lionel. Tiffany souffla discrètement à Sakura, toujours collée contre son Lionel :

- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ! Même s'il se trompe au sujet de David.

Sakura lança un regard malicieux à son amie.

- C'est pas grave, le résultat est là !

- Allez, on y va ! déclara Anthony. Je vous expliquerais le reste plus tard.

Il partit suivi de Tiffany, suivie elle-même de Sakura qui avait pris la main de Lionel, et n'avais plus l'intention de la lâcher.

**Épisode 2 : L'ombre de la mort.**

****

****

****

La journée se termina rapidement. Le petit groupe, plus David, sortit ensemble du collège. Ils parlaient de Kira, que Tiffany avait invité à déjeuner, et qui, contrairement ce à quoi on aurait peut s'attendre, fut très sympathique envers Sakura. Mais encore plus avec Lionel… 

- Je ne peux pas vraiment dire, reconnut Anthony. Elle a été plutôt distante avec moi.

- Peut-être que tu lui fais de l'effet ! s'exclama Tiffany.

- Non, moi je sais qui lui fait de l'effet, affirma Sakura boudeuse.

Lionel lui adressa un sourire timide, et lui pris la main pour la rassurer, et Tiffany se mit à sourire.

« Lionel à l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Il valait mieux après ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure ! « 

Tiffany repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit à l'heure du déjeuner, lorsqu'elle avait réussi à l'entraîner à l'écart :

« - Tu ne devrais pas être aussi distant avec Sakura.

- Je ne peux pas ! Tu crois peut-être que tout est aussi simple que la dernière fois que je suis venu !

- Oui. Tu l'aime non ! Rien n'a changé ! Alors, t'as peur de quoi ? 

- Et c'est toi qui me demande ça ! Tout a changé ! Regarde ce que je t'ai fait ! Et si je lui faisais la même chose !

- Tu ne lui feras rien ! C'est pour elle que tu m'as embrochée, n'oublie pas !

-…

- A moins que tu ne préfère rester loin d'elle, la rendre triste, et regretter de ne pas avoir été avec elle lorsque tu repartiras en Chine !  

- Non, pas du tout, c'est que…soupira Lionel en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu ne lui feras aucun mal, repris Tiffany d'une voix douce, tu l'aime trop pour ça.

Lionel releva la tête, et Tiffany lui sourit. »

- Oh non ! s'écria Sakura. Je suis en retard ! Je devais rejoindre Kero dans les bois !

- Qui est Kero ? demanda David.

- Kero ? fit Sakura très ennuyée. C'est un ami de mon père ! Il doit m'apprendre à… à reconnaître les champignons. Pour pas que je m'empoisonne, hahaha !

- Ah,  fit David.

- Ça ne dérange pas si je viens avec toi Sakura ? demanda Anthony.

- Non, pas du tout ! Tu viens aussi Lionel ?

- Non, désolé, je dois finir de faire ma chambre.

- Tu n'as pas assez de domestique pour le faire Lionel ? demanda Tiffany d'un air accusateur.

- Non, il n'y a que Pierre et moi à la maison. Nous devons juste déballer les affaires dans les cartons. Mais on pourra manger une glace dès que Sakura en aura fini avec Kero !

- Bonne idée ! s'exclama Tiffany en souriant.

- J'aurais fini vers cinq heures. On se retrouve tous au marchand de glace vers cinq heures et demi ! Ok ! proposa Sakura.

- Ok ! répondit tout le monde en même temps.

Sakura et Anthony se séparèrent du reste du groupe, et il confia à Sakura :

- Je ne l'aime pas du tout  ce David.

- Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus. Mais c'est le choix de Tiffany !

Quelqu'un les regardait du haut d'un toit, sa jupe plissée flottant au grès du vent. L'inconnue sauta du haut du toit, et s'enfuit en courant.

Sakura et Anthony rejoignirent Kero dans les bois. Lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent, le gardien mangeait des chamalows qu'il faisait griller avec ses propres flammes.

- Re-bonjour Kero ! s'exclama Sakura !

- Salut Sakura ! Et Anthony ?

- Heureusement qu'a l'origine tu n'étais pas sensé avoir besoin de manger Kerobero, fit remarquer Anthony en souriant.

- Hé bien, c'est à dire que…fit Kero, embarrassé.

-  On s'y met ! s'exclama Sakura. Je commence avec quelle carte ?

- Celle du vol.

- En quoi consiste votre entraînement ? demanda Anthony.

- A faire en sorte que Sakura connaisse mieux ses cartes. En ce moment elle essaie de s'en servir sans l'aide de son sceptre.

- Très bien, c'est du bon travail Kero, même si je trouve que tu mange trop, dit Anthony en tapotant d'un doigt le ventre de Kero.

- Hum…Ghotar et Ruby Moon ne sont pas avec toi ? demanda la peluche pour changer de sujet.

- Non, j'ai préféré les laisser en Angleterre pour le moment.

Sakura pris la carte entre deux doigts et la leva vers le ciel.

- Fly ! Donne-moi tes ailes ! Je te l'ordonne !!!

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien n'arrive.

- Allez Fly ! S'il te plait ! Vole !!! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! J'y arrive avec Windy et Jump pourtant !

- Tu devrais essayer en te motivant sur quelque chose Sakura, lui conseilla Anthony.

Sakura imagina la maison juste à côté de chez elle. Lionel devait certainement y être. Oui, voilà, sa motivation serait d'aller voir Lionel.

- Donne-moi tes ailes Fly ! Je te l'ordonne !!! s'époumona Sakura, comme si plus le nombre de décibels augmentait, plus ce qu'elle faisait aurait de chance de marcher.

Son sceau magique apparut sous ses pieds et deux grandes ailes poussèrent enfin dans son dos.

- YOUPIIIIIEEE !!!!!!!!!!!! Ça a marché !!!!!!!!!!!!

- Bien Sakura ! la félicita Kero.

- Je fais laquelle maintenant ?

- La pluie, ordonna froidement Anthony.

- La pluie ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Sakura.

- Il y a un incendie dans la forêt.

- Un incendie !!!

En effet, les animaux s'affolaient, et de la fumait passait à travers les troncs d'arbres. Bientôt, on pouvait entendre le crépitement des flammes.

- Sakura ! s'écria Anthony.

- Oui, je le fais ! Rain ! Éteint ce feu de forêt ! Viiiiite !!! Ça ne marche pas ! Anthony ! Fais-le !!!

- Non, c'est à toi de le faire ! 

- J'appelle mon étoile alors ! 

Sakura détacha sa chaîne et fit léviter sa clé entre ses deux mains.

- Clé qui détient le pouvoir de l'étoile, dévoile ta véritable nature. Moi Sakura, je te l'ordonne ! Confère-moi tes pouvoirs, et libère, ta puissance !

Elle empoigna son sceptre et frappa sa carte. Rain rentra dans les nuages et la pluie commença à tomber. Mais le feu ne s'arrêtait pas, il continuait à encercler Sakura, Kero et Anthony. L'eau semblait même l'attiser.

- Je ne connais qu'un seul type de feu capable de faire ça, affirma Anthony. Celui de Lichan. Sakura, rappelle ta carte !

Lionel enfila rapidement son costume de combat. Il venait de sentir l'aura de Lichan. Soudain, quelqu'un hurla son nom depuis l'extérieur. Lionel se pencha à la fenêtre, Mathieu lui faisait de grands signes de la main.

- Lionel ! Dépêche-toi ! « Il » veut t'emmener là où est Sakura !

Lionel pris son épée, et sauta par la fenêtre. Le sceau de l'étoile apparut sous les pieds de Mathieu, et Yué apparut.

- Comment sais-tu que j'habite ici ? demanda Lionel soupçonneux.

- Hem…c'est à dire que…je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ??? 

- Bon, on doit y aller. Je vais te porter Lionel, accroche-toi bien.

Keroberos essaya d'éteindre le feu en s'inspirant de la méthode « il faut guérir le mal par le mal. » Autant dire qu'il crachait du feu sur celui de Lichan.

- Ça ne sert à rien Kero ! s'écria Sakura.

- Il n'y a que Lichan qui puisse éteindre son feu ! déclara Anthony.

- Pourquoi on ne s'en va pas alors ? demanda Kero.

- Regarde encore une fois pourquoi Kero ! cria Sakura.

Elle s'envola vers la cime des arbres, et plus elle montait, et plus les flammes étaient hautes. Sakura redescendit.

- Voilà Kero ! T'es content !

Lionel et Yué arrivèrent à l'endroit d'où provenait la fumée. Les flammes se mirent à monter, puis redescendirent. Yué plongea au cœur de l'endroit épargné, et entendit Sakura hurler :

- Voilà Kero ! T'es content !

Il se posa et lâcha Lionel, qui partit rejoindre Sakura.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, très bien. Je suis contente que tu sois là ! lui confia-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. 

Lionel rougit, mais la serra contre lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir de là. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Sakura releva la tête et l'informa :

- L'eau n'éteint pas le feu, et les flammes montent lorsqu'on essaie de s'échapper par les airs. Anthony pense que c'est Lichan qui a fait ça.

Lionel poussa un grognement en regardant le mur de feu qui les entourait. Rien de ce qu'il avait appris sur la magie durant son entraînement ne pouvait lui servir contre un feu pareil.

- Hé le morveux ! s'écria Kero. Tu pourrais refaire joujou avec la lune comme hier ? Ça marcherait peut-être !

- C'est avec toi que je vais faire joujou, peluche stupide ! hurla Lionel.

Sakura se détacha de Lionel et partir voir Anthony.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen d'arrêter ce feu ?

- Non, mais tiens-toi sur tes gardes Sakura. Si Lichan nous a tendu ce piège, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

- Oh non…

Un arbre s'écroula soudain à la droite d'Anthony, et une brise glacée souffla à travers les flammes.

Anthony mis son bras droit devant Sakura.

- Sakura, rejoins les autres.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ne pose pas de questions, vas-y ! s'impatienta Anthony.

Sakura s'écarta lentement, surprise par l'attitude de son ami. Lui qui était toujours si gentil !

Une lueur bleuâtre s'éleva de l'endroit où se tenait l'arbre avant de s'écrouler. Anthony fronça les sourcils et se mit en position d'attaque. La lumière se modifia jusqu'à devenir une silhouette colorée. Cheveux bruns et longs attachés en une sorte de chignon, yeux noirs en amande, et habillé d'un costume chinois traditionnel bleu foncé orné de motifs noirs et dorés. Anthony eut un frisson en le reconnaissant. Lichan, ou plutôt sa projection astrale. Il était bel et bien revenu. Et Anthony ne pouvait que deviner pourquoi. Lichan en avait toujours voulu à la vie de Clow, et maintenant, il avait The Death pour l'aider à réaliser son rêve. 

Lichan survola la scène du regard. Les deux gardiens, la petite Sakura, Shaolan, et en face de lui, le plus intéressant : Clow Read. Sa réincarnation lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup.

- Bonjour Clow ! Alors, ça fait quoi de revoir son vieux cousin ? lança Lichan.

- Comment peux-tu penser que je te considère encore comme un cousin ! s'exclama Anthony avec la voix de Clow.

- Et bien quoi, nous sommes de la même famille, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- T'as raison Lichan Li. Mais je dois écrire ton prénom comment ? Attaché ou en deux mots ? Li-chan, le petit Li, né sans pouvoirs, et la risée de toute la famille.

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être arrogant envers moi. Mais je vais régler ce problème.

Sakura regardait ce qui se passait avec étonnement. Décidément, Anthony ne se conduisait pas comme d'habitude. Mais sa peur repris rapidement le dessus. Elle venait d'entendre Anthony appeler la silhouette Lichan Li. Li, le nom de famille de Lionel. Ils étaient donc de la même famille ! C'était pour ça que Lichan avait appelé Anthony « cousin. » Une personne voulant tuer les membres de sa famille devait être vraiment dangereuse.

Sakura pris sa tête dans ses mains. Le fait de réfléchir lui faisait oublier d'avoir peur, mais réfléchir à ce genre de chose lui donnait le tournis. Lionel se rapprocha d'elle et elle se blottit contre lui.

- Tu peux toujours essayer de me tuer Lichan, mais je reviendrais ! On ne tue pas une âme comme ça ! rétorqua Anthony.

- Peut-être, mais si tu meurs, j'aurais assez de temps pour accomplir mon plan.

Sur ces mots, Lichan transforma son sabre. Yué s'envola et  lui tira une flèche dessus, mais elle passa simplement au travers. Il lui envoya alors plusieurs blocs de glaces, en vain. Lichan le regarda avec mépris et le jeta contre un arbre d'un simple geste de la main. Yué s'écroula, inconscient. Sakura, Lionel et Kero se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Ça ne sert à rien de l'attaquer, affirma Lionel. Rien ne peut atteindre une projection astrale. 

Il ajouta un ton plus bas :

- Par-contre, rien ne l'empêche de nous faire du mal.

- Mais nous n'allons pas rester là à regarder ! rugit Keroberos. 

- Explique-moi ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse alors ! cria Lionel.

Lichan arborait un sourire triomphant. Il pointa son sabre sur Anthony et ricana.

- C'est dommage que tu ais protégé ton pouvoir, tu sais ! J'en aurais pris soin si j'avais pu te le prendre.

- Comme tu prends soin de celui de ton frère ! répliqua Anthony, sarcastique.

- Oui, on peut dire ça ! Maintenant, dit au revoir à tes amis !

Il y eut une énorme bourrasque de vent, Anthony fronça les sourcils d'un air déterminé. Il transforma sa clef, puis pointa son sceptre vers Lichan.

« Je sais que je ne peux rien faire, surtout depuis que j'ai perdu la moitié de mes pouvoirs. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser tuer sans combattre. »

Le sceau magique de Clow apparut sous ses pieds et un éclair frappa la projection astrale de Lichan, qui se mit à ricaner. Anthony déchaîna tour à tour les éléments sans aucun succès.

« Il a vraiment gagné en force, je ne peux même pas l'atteindre avec de la magie psychique. J'espère seulement qu'il laissera Sakura tranquille… »

- Bon, fini de jouer maintenant, déclara Lichan, qui avait retrouvé tout son sérieux.

Il lança alors une carte devant lui. Le dessin était celui d'une femme vêtue de larges vêtements noirs, la tête recouverte d'une capuche, et le bas du visage masqué par un voile noir. Sa peau était blanche et ses yeux bleus. Ses mains étaient dessinées comme si elle priait, mais avaient une faux placée entre elles. 

The Death, la carte de la mort.

Anthony pris une grande inspiration, et serra les poings. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre. Il avait perdu. Lichan brandit son sabre vers la carte et tonna :

- Death ! Élimine ton créateur ! Maintenant ! C'est le moment de payer tes erreurs de jeunesse mon cher cousin !

Une ombre noire sortit de la carte et entoura Anthony, qui tomba à genoux.

- ANTHONY !!! s'égosilla Sakura en courant vers lui.

Lionel la rattrapa et la retint par le poignet.

- Non Sakura, n'y vas pas !

- Tu voudrais peut-être que je le laisse mourir ! Lionel… Tu peux l'aider toi !!!

- Moi ??? Non ! Je…

- Quoi ! Tu es capable de tuer Tiffany mais pas de sauver un de tes amis !!!

Anthony commençait à étouffer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la carte ne l'avait pas encore tué. A moins que…

Le nuage autour de lui commençait à se dissiper, et à retourner sous forme de carte. Anthony se releva lentement, et regarda Lichan.

- On dirait que tout ne marche pas comme prévu ! lança-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

Lichan laissa échapper un grognement, ce qui fit sourire Anthony. Il ne voulait pas montrer aux autres à quel point il était mal après ce tête à tête avec la mort.

Soudain, une flèche noire traversa le ciel et se planta dans le ventre de Lichan.

Anthony se retourna pour voir d'où elle provenait, et sourit de soulagement en voyant la majestueuse paire d'ailes noires qui plongeait vers eux. Une paire d'elle accompagnée d'un corps féminin. Elle avait un visage fin au teint extrêmement pâle, avec de grands yeux en amande de couleur bleu-acier. Une silhouette fine elle aussi et vêtue d'un costume moulant noir qui la recouvrait entièrement, mis à part les mains et le cou. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir très sombre, et lui arrivaient jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Un peu moins grande que Yué, mais avec plus de pouvoirs. La dernière Gardienne que Clow avait crée, et qu'il avait gardé secrète…

Lichan recula sous l'effet de la surprise puis tomba à genoux à cause de la douleur. Quel genre de créature était-elle capable d'affecter un corps astral ? Et pourquoi la carte n'avait-elle pas marché ?

La gardienne se plaça aux côtés d'Anthony. Lichan se releva et la dévisagea.

- Qui est-tu ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Désolée d'être arrivée si tard Maître s'excusa la gardienne, ignorant royalement la question de Lichan.

- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, tu as quand même remplit ton rôle.

- Merci Maître.

Elle leva les yeux vers Lichan et mis un bras protecteur devant Anthony.

- Je m'occupe de lui.

Anthony recula d'un pas en souriant. Le fait de voir que le plan qu'il avait établit des décennies plus tôt avait fonctionné lui avait fait plaisir. Comment être malheureux lorsque l'on vient de mettre son ennemi à l'échec !

La gardienne étendit son bras gauche et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle le faisait, une épée noire sortit de sa manche en grandissant. Elle la rabattit devant elle, et fusilla Lichan du regard. 

- Pour moi, tu es déjà mort Lichan, déclara-t-elle, confiante.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son ennemi de réagir et lui planta son épée dans le ventre. Miraculeusement, elle ne passa pas au travers, mais se planta bien dans les abdominaux de Lichan.

**Épisode 3 : Espoir noir.  **

****

****

Anthony marcha vers Sakura. Il avait le sourire, mais ses jambes flageolaient. Lorsqu'il arriva en face de son amie, il s'appuya contre un arbre. Sakura le regarda, l'air inquiète, et ne sachant quoi lui dire. Lorsqu'il vit Yué inconscient, Anthony alla vers lui, s'accroupit et lui posa la main sur la tête. Yué ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit en relevant la tête fut le sourire épuisé d'Anthony.

Keroberos fut le premier à rompre le silence :

- Qui est-elle, demanda-t-il en faisant allusion à la personne qui se battait avec Lichan.

Anthony se releva et émit ce qui semblait être l'amorce d'un rire, n'ayant pas la force d'en faire plus.

- Shine. Une gardienne que j'avais créée jadis pour nous protéger de la carte de la mort.

- Nous protéger d'une carte ? répéta Lionel qui venait d'aider Yué à se relever, et qui lui servait d'appuis.

- Elle est la seule barrière entre le pouvoir de Death et nous. Elle retient les pouvoirs de la carte lorsqu'elle brille et qu'on l'utilise. 

- Un peu comme un bouchon, remarqua Kero. Si le pouvoir de la carte et l'eau d'une bouteille, nous, le verre, et que nous ne voulons pas que cette eau coule, il nous faut un bouchon pour la retenir.

- Et si le bouchon se perce…fit Lionel pessimiste.

- Si Shine venait à mourir, Lichan pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait avec la carte, expliqua Anthony.

Sakura regarda la gardienne éviter de justesse un rocher en le brisant avec son épée et se protéger des retombées avec ses ailes.

- Et si jamais elle mourait dans ce combat ! Nous devrions l'aider ! supplia-t-elle.

- Non, regarde-la Sakura, assura Anthony. Est-ce qu'elle à l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide ? 

Shine fit disparaître ses ailes et lança sa main droite en avant pour en faire sortir un fouet, noir lui aussi, du manche au bout de la lanière. Elle frappa le bras de Lichan, ce qui le forçat à lâcher son sabre. Elle lui donna alors un grand coup d'épée dans le ventre. Lichan s'écroula. Shine s'envola et fit rentrer ses armes dans ses poignets. Elles leva les bras au ciel, plaça sa main gauche sur la droite, les paumes dirigées vers le sol. Une foudre noire, semblable à celle de son ennemi sortit du creux de sa main, et le frappa alors qu'il venait de récupérer son sabre.

Lichan compris vite que son seul espoir était de distraire son ennemie. Il se dépêcha de récupérer son sabre malgré la douleur que lui avaient infligée ses blessures, et sortit une carte. Il ressentit alors une douleur indescriptible, lorsque son ennemie passa à l'attaque. Pain brillait dans sa main. Il se coupa la paume de la main gauche avec son sabre et plaça sa carte à l'endroit ou le sang avait taché l'arme.

« Si j'arrive à faire passer ma douleur dans Pain à travers mon sang et mon sabre, je devrais arriver à… »

Une traînée noire sortit alors de la carte et se dirigea vers Shine…et partit ensuite vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Anthony. Elle ne le remarqua même pas, tellement sa concentration était forte. Mais soudain, elle entendit un cri venant de l'être qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Anthony s'effondra comme une masse. Sakura accouru vers lui, même en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aider. Elle lui pris la main et la serra très fort. Comme elle aurait aimé qu'il ne connaisse pas la souffrance que pouvais faire endurer Pain !

Shine se retourna brusquement pour voir son maître s'écrouler sur l'herbe roussie. Elle ressentit soudainement une douleur fulgurante et lancinante dans la poitrine. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une lance dont l'extrémité ensanglantée dépassait de sa cage thoracique. Ses ailes se paralysèrent et elle plongea vers le sol, à demi inconsciente. 

Lichan avança calmement vers elle, son sabre à la main.

Réalisant qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose, Sakura se releva et brandit son sceptre.

- Carte du bouclier ! Protège Shine ! Viiiite !!!

Il y eut une étincelle lorsque le sabre de Lichan rencontra le bouclier de Sakura. Lichan regarda méchamment la maîtresse des cartes.

- Toi décidément, tu as décidé de me gâcher la vie.

Il s'approcha du groupe sans lâcher Sakura du regard. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, la dévisagea, puis regarda Lionel, puis Anthony qui venait de gémir.

- Je suis désolé cousin tu sais, si j'avais pu t'achever, je l'aurais fait avec plaisir. Mais ça me fait plaisir en fin de compte de te voir traîner à mes pieds.

Malgré la douleur, Anthony essaya de se relever, mais ne parvint qu'a lever la tête.

- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me tuer, articula-t-il.

- Mais je sais que toi tu va essayer. Enfin, toi… Quatre magiciens inexpérimentés que tu avais nommés un jour, et qui me courent après sans jamais m'avoir trouvé !

Lichan regarda Lionel et Sakura avec un sourire en coin.

- Alors Shaolan, ça va bien depuis la dernière fois ? Pas trop dur de savoir que l'on n'est pas complètement humain ?

Lionel fronça les sourcils et poussa un grognement.

- J'espère que tu t'es rendu compte que ça ne pouvait pas se faire entre elle et toi, continua Lichan. Elle n'est pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche alors que tu embroche tout son entourage. Et puis, ne pas être humain ne va pas arranger les choses…

L'expression de Lionel se durcit, et ses doigts se crispaient sur la poignée de son épée. S'il avait pu, il aurait étripé Lichan sur place. D'ailleurs, le petit film qui défilait dans sa tête montrait son épée lui tranchant la tête. Au bout de quelques fois, l'image de Lichan fut remplacée par celle de David. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal parce que Lionel ne l'aimait pas beaucoup non-plus.

Lichan était content de lui. La manipulation était vraiment son point fort. Mais soudain, son petit sourire narquois fut remplacé par une grimace de douleur. Une épée noire venait de lui transpercer l'estomac. Lichan gémit en tombant à genoux, puis tomba face contre terre. Son image grésilla de plus en plus, puis disparut complètement.

Shine ramassa son épée, ses longs cheveux flottants au vent et une main sur la poitrine, à l'endroit où elle avait été blessée.

Anthony se releva, Pain n'ayant plus d'effet sur lui, et se dirigea vers elle.

- Tu vas bien Shine ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui Maître, je guéris vite.

- Ne m'appelle pas Maître s'il te plait. Appelle-moi Anthony.

Shine le regarda d'un air vraiment surpris. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle retira sa main de sa blessure. Anthony constata avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait plus rien.

- Vous avez vu, s'exclama Keroberos, le feu est partit !

- Il est mort cette fois-ci ? demanda Sakura d'une petite voix.

- Je crains bien que non ma petite Sakura, répondit Anthony.

- Mais alors pourquoi tout est-il redevenu normal ?

- Parce que Lichan ne doit plus avoir assez de puissance magique pour le moment. C'est pour ça qu'il a tout arrêté.

- Tu nous présente, Anthony ? demanda Keroberos.

Anthony sourit. Il tenait à avoir l'air en forme. Il ne fallait pas que les autres sachent à quel point il allait mal.

- Bien sûr ! répondit-il.

Il recula d'un pas et tendis un bras vers la gardienne.

- Alors, tout le monde, voici Shine, gardienne de la carte de la mort. Puis voici Keroberos et Yué, les deux gardiens du livre de Cl… de Sakura, qui est la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes.

- La nouvelle maîtresse des cartes ? fit Shine, incrédule.

- Si si, affirma Anthony avec un grand sourire. Et enfin, Lio… mais où est-il ?

- Lionel ! s'écria Sakura. LIONEL ! ! !

- Ça n'est pas la peine, Sakura, assura Shine. Il est partit.

- Comment ça partit ?

- Dès que le feu s'est arrêté, il a sauté dans un arbre, et il est partit.

- Il faut que je le retrouve. Lichan lui a dit des choses tellement horribles…et moi aussi d'ailleurs… sanglota Sakura.

Elle appela Fly et s'envola plus haut que la cime des arbres.

Shine regarda autour d'elle, mal à l'aise. Elle croisa le regard de Yué, qui avait l'air de la regarder depuis longtemps. Il avait un regard vraiment perçant… Ses yeux étaient si… Et puis, il lui ressemblait quelque part.

Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi pendant un moment, mais Shine sentit le rose lui monter aux joues. Elle se tourna brusquement vers Anthony, bafouilla quelque chose qui voulait dire qu'elle devait partir, et s'envola rapidement.

- Vraiment bizarre, constata Kero en reprenant sa forme d'emprunt.

- Non pas bizarre assura Anthony en regardant Yué avec un sourire. 

Sakura volait depuis quelques minutes déjà, toujours à la recherche de Lionel. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire ça ! Comment avait-elle pu lui dire qu'il était un tueur ! Elle lui avait confirmé ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Comment avait-elle pu lui reprocher d'avoir voulu tuer Tiffany de sang froid, alors qu'il était l'amour de sa vie !

Sakura essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle sentit enfin la présence de Lionel, alors qu'elle survolait le temple Tsukimine. Elle piqua vers l'arbre sacré afin de pouvoir se poser derrière lui sans que personne ne la remarque. Après avoir récupéré Fly, et rangé sa clé, Sakura fit le tour de l'arbre. Lionel était assis sur la grosse branche à gauche. Il regardait droit devant lui.

- Lionel ? murmura Sakura.

En l'entendant, ce-dernier la regardant brièvement, et sauta de sa branche. Alors que Sakura voulu s'approcher de lui, il recula d'un pas et lui jeta un regard glacial. Sakura était pétrifiée, jamais il ne l'avait regardée comme ça auparavant, même lorsqu'ils étaient ennemis. Avant, son regard était méprisant, mais celui qu'il lui jetait était celui d'une personne dénuée de sentiments.

Lionel s'éloigna d'un pas lent, sans rien dire à Sakura. Elle tendit une main vers lui, mais la replia vers son cœur en serrant le poing. Elle aurait aimé pleurer, mais la douleur était tellement forte qu'elle ne put que murmurer son nom.

- Lionel…

Cachées dans l'ombre, deux personnes regardaient la scène.

- C'est du bon travail Ades, fit une voix masculine.

- Merci père. Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux de faire ça ? Leur amour peut tout aussi bien en ressortir plus fort, signala une voix féminine.

- Il n'en ressortira pas.

                                                                                                                      A Suivre…


	3. Culpabilités

Auteur : Fisou

Base : CCS

Genre : Suite,  Romance, Général, un peu gore aussi m'a-t-on dit !

Disclaimer : Ça sert à rien ça, qui va venir vérifier de toutes façons hein ?

****

****

****

****

**Épisode 1 : Tentative.**

****

****

****

Une jeune fille brune posa sa valise sa valise sur le carrelage froid de l'aéroport. Elle s'étira une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux brun-orangés pétillaient de bonheur. Elle était habillée d'une jolie robe chinoise, toute blanche. Pour une fois, ses cheveux étaient détachés, et lui arrivaient jusqu'au cuisses. Elle avait beaucoup grandi et était encore plus belle qu'avant. Mais elle n'était pas devenue une minette insouciante. Elle avait compensé son manque de pouvoirs magiques par une technique de combat infaillible. Ce qui la rendait si forte, – mis à part sa détermination – c'était le fait qu'elle arrivait à mélanger toutes sortes art martial dans le même enchaînement de coups, ce qui la rendait imprévisible pour ses adversaires. Elle envoyait tout le monde au tapis ! Toute sa famille était très fière d'elle. La seule personne qu'elle n'arrivait pas à battre était son cousin Lionel. C'était tout à fait compréhensible. Lionel était le plus fort parmi les forts, le prochain leader du clan Li. Il se devait d'être le meilleur. C'était ce que la famille se disait pour expliquer son acharnement, mais la vérité était que Lionel se défoulait. Il était en colère après le clan pour l'avoir empêché de rester avec Sakura. Il était revenu Au Japon pour la protéger. Mais il allait repartir, encore…

Stéphanie coupa court à ses réflexions, et regarda sa montre. La question qui se posait maintenant était : devait-elle appeler Pierre ou non ? 

_« Ça serait dommage de gâcher la surprise. Je veux être sûre que Lionel n'apprenne pas ma venue. Mais je n'ai pas d'argent japonais sur moi pour me payer un taxi. Quelle idiote !  Je sais ! Je vais aller demander aux gens qui partent pour la Chine, s'ils veulent bien échanger leur argent avec moi !!! »_

Elle partit au point d'embarquement, toute contente de son idée.

Sakura et Tiffany se promenaient dans Tomoéda. Leur sujet principal de conversation : le lycée. Elles devaient y entrer dans trois mois, et Sakura était plutôt intimidée à l'idée de se retrouver parmi les petits.

- Tu sais Sakura, assura Tiffany, les Terminales ne sont pas tous comme ton frère l'était. Par exemple, Mathieu était très gentil avec toi !

- Je sais, mais Mathieu, ça n'est pas pareil. Et puis, il n'y a pas que ça.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Le lycée est très grand ! Il y a plein de coins et de recoins. Qui dit coins et recoins dit obscurité, et qui dit obscurité dit fantôme !

- Voyons Sakura ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ! Tu as vaincu bien pire !

- Mouais ?

Elles arrivèrent devant la boutique Twin Bells. 

- Ça fait un bout de temps que nous ne sommes pas allées dire bonjour à Marie ! réalisa Tiffany.

- Oui, très longtemps même. Je me demande si elle va bien.

- On peut y aller si tu veux !

- Bien-sûr !

Elle entrèrent dans le magasin, sans faire spécialement attention à la jeune fille qui discutait avec Marie. Elles s'approchèrent en faisant coucou de la main.

- Oh ! Bonjour les filles ! Vous avez vu qui est là ! s'exclama la vendeuse.

La jeune fille se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant ses amies. Elle leur sauta dessus et les serra fort contre elle. Après avoir été relâchées, Sakura et Tiffany bombardèrent Stéphanie de question :

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivée ?

- T'as fait un bon voyage ?

- Alors, quoi de neuf en Chine ?

- On te raccompagne et tu nous raconteras tout ça en chemin d'accord ! s'exclama Tiffany.

- Oui bien sûr ! Mais j'ai mon taxi qui m'attend dehors. Vous n'aurez qu'à rester et prendre le thé ! proposa Stéphanie.

Sakura eut une soudaine montée d'adrénaline.

- Allez chez Lionel ! Mais…

- On te suit Stéphanie ! la coupa Tiffany. Hein Sakura !

Stéphanie sortit de la boutique, suivie de Tiffany qui traînait Sakura derrière elle. Sakura d'ailleurs, angoissa pendant tout le trajet. Comment Lionel allait-il réagir en la voyant arriver ? Allait-elle pouvoir supporter de voir ce regard froid qu'il avait pris l'habitude de lui jeter ? 

La voiture s'arrêta devant la nouvelle maison de Lionel. Stéphanie était tout excitée.

- Allez, on se dépêche de descendre ! Je me demande qu'elle tête aura Lionel en nous voyant arriver !

_« Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir qu'elle tête il fera. Certainement pas celle à quoi s'attend Stéphanie, pensa Sakura. »_

Elle pris la main de Tiffany et la serra très fort. Cette dernière lui murmura :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer.

Stéphanie posa sa main sur la poignée, mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle sonna à la porte.

- Il sera encore plus surpris de me voir si je sonne au lieu d'entrer ! expliqua-t-elle.

Après quelques secondes d'attente – interminables pour Sakura – la porte daigna s'ouvrir.

- Melle Stéphanie ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Pierre ! Je vous en supplie ! Dites à Lionel de venir.

- Je regrette, mais Monsieur ne veut voir personne. Je ne suis même pas autorisé à lui apporter son repas dans sa chambre.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il ne mange pas ?

- Pratiquement pas non.

Sakura senti une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge. Tout ça était de sa faute ! De SA faute ! 

- Mais vous pouvez tout de même rentrer, continua le majordome.

Il s'écarta pour laisser les trois filles renter. Sakura réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Elle sentit l'aura de Lionel à l'étage, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire grossir la boule dans sa gorge. Tiffany la regarda d'un air ennuyé, se demandant si elle avait eut raison d'entraîner sa meilleure amie là-dedans. 

- Je vais quand-même essayer d'aller le voir, décida Stéphanie. 

- Je crois que nous devrions plutôt t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, préféra Tiffany.

Stéphanie la fixa deux secondes.

- Ok ! Où est ma chambre Pierre ?

- Elle est à l'étage Mademoiselle. C'est la toute première à droite.

- Merci ! Suivez-moi !

Elles montèrent dans la chambre et s'installèrent sur le lit déjà fait. Les murs étaient blancs avec des signes chinois peints en rouge foncé, et des petits dessins. Sakura commença à raconter l'histoire de la carte de la maladie, mais Tiffany dut prendre le relais dès qu'il fut question de Lionel. Elle savait tout car Sakura lui avait tout raconté en détail.

- Oh… fit Stéphanie une fois que toute l'histoire lui avait été racontée.

- Tu ne lui à pas dit le meilleur Tiffany ! s'exclama Sakura d'un ton qui se voulait plein d'entrain.

- Quoi ? demandèrent Tiffany et Stéphanie en même temps.

- Tiffany sort avec David, déclara Sakura.

- A ouais ! s'étonna Stéphanie. C'est cool ça !

Elle se reprit en réalisant que Sakura n'allait pas très bien.

- Je peux sortir une seconde ? demanda cette dernière.

- Bien sûr Sakura ! fit Stéphanie. Tu veux aller où ?

- Dans la salle de bain. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouverais.

Elle sortit de la chambre. Les deux filles sur le lit se regardèrent longuement, songeant à ce que devait ressentir leur amie.

Sakura longea le couloir, et passa devant la chambre de Lionel. Elle se retourna, hésitant à aller ouvrir la porte, puis se ravisa. Elle ouvrit toutes les portes et entra enfin dans la salle de bain.

Lionel sentit Sakura passer devant sa porte, et blêmit en la sentant hésiter quelques pas plus loin. Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec elle, il ne le pouvait pas, il ne le supporterait pas. Il était un tueur, elle l'avait dit elle-même. Il ne voulait plus voir personne. Et surtout pas elle. Ça avait déjà été assez dur de lui tourner le dos la première fois…

Sakura se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Elle se sentait très faible. Elle n'avait osé l'avouer à personne, mais ça faisait quinze jours qu'elle ne mangeait plus. Elle ne pouvait rien garder dans son estomac. Elle avait déjà failli tourner de l'œil en cour de sport, et la présence de Lionel n'arrangeait rien.

Elle se tamponna le visage avec une serviette, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Elle avança doucement dans le couloir, en s'appuyant sur le mur. Elle ne put faire trois pas de plus qu'elle était déjà par-terre.

Lionel sentit l'aura de Sakura faiblir brutalement, puis entendit un bruit sourd. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, et l'ouvrit. De la musique venait de la chambre de Stéphanie. Il savait qu'elle était là. Il avait vu le taxi la déposer, elle et les autres, devant la porte de la maison. Lionel regarda à sa droite et découvrit Sakura, évanouie sur le parquet. 

Il referma discrètement la porte en se disant que si les filles n'avaient pas entendu Sakura tomber, ça devait sûrement être à cause de la musique qu'elles écoutaient. Il s'approcha de Sakura, et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Il lui posa une main sur son front, elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Il fit glisser sa main sur sa joue, puis la retira brusquement.

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ! Si j'emmène Sakura dans la chambre de Stéphanie, je vais subir un interrogatoire, et si je l'emmène dans ma chambre, je serais seule avec elle… »_

Lionel se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis passa son bras droit sous les genoux de Sakura , son bras droit derrière son dos, et la souleva. Elle était plus légère qu'une plume. 

Il se débrouilla pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, et la déposa sur son lit. Elle commença à se réveiller.

- Hummm… gémi-t-elle en s'étirant.

Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux, sans réaliser où elle était. Elle vit Lionel qui la regardait d'un air de « ne sachant pas quoi faire ». Elle se redressa d'un coup, et réalisa enfin qu'elle était sur le lit de Lionel.

- Lionel ? Je…

- Tu t'es évanouie, alors je t'ai ramassée, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid.

Sakura se leva et avança vers lui. Elle faisait, encore une fois, confiance à son instinct. Lionel ne bougeait pas, mais la fusillait toujours du regard. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'approche. Mais Sakura perdit l'équilibre, et Lionel la rattrapa en moins de deux. 

A moitié dans les vapes, Sakura regardait le visage de Lionel, qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il avait l'air dur, comme la fois où elle s'était évanouie en cour de sport et qu'elle avait de la fièvre.

- Excuse-moi Lionel. Ça fait deux semaines que je voulais te le dire. Je n'ai jamais pensé ce que je t'ai dit. J'étais affolée, mais je n'aurais jamais dû m'en prendre à toi.

Lionel détourna le regard. Sakura lui posa sa main sur la joue et le força à la regarder.

- Tu ne m'aime vraiment plus Lionel ? demanda-t-elle, des sanglots dans sa voix endormie.

- Je…je…J'ai besoin de temps Sakura. Tu comprends ! J'ai besoin d'être seul ! Et je ne veux pas rester avec toi.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire, de peur de la blesser malgré tout. Sakura se dégagea et marcha vers la porte. Elle fit tourner la poignée et ouvrit. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un dernier regard vers Lionel.

- Je t'aime Lionel, murmura-t-elle.

Elle referma la porte.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sakura…

Il se regarda dans un miroir accroché au mur, et frappa son puching-ball de toutes ses forces.

Sakura partit s'asseoir sur une des premières marches de l'escalier et pleura. 

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'absence, Tiffany et Stéphanie commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Elle sortirent de la chambre, et découvrirent une Sakura ruisselante de larmes, assise sur les marches de l'escalier.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? lui demanda Tiffany en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Pour toute réponse, Sakura serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

**Épisode 2 : Les amis de mes amis sont mes ennemis.**

****

****

****

- Alors, t'as pu parler à Lionel ? demanda Tiffany.

- Non, c'est à peine s'il a daigné me parler depuis mon arrivée, admit Stéphanie. C'est assez démoralisant.

- Tu peux rester dormir chez moi si tu veux ! Je suis certaine que ma mère sera d'accord !

- Non, je préfère rester avec lui. Peut-être que si je recommence à lui sauter dessus comme avant, ça le déridera !

Tiffany regardait longuement le lycée, comme s'il pouvait lui donner une solution.

- Espérons ! Chut ! Sakura arrive !

Cela faisait quelques jours que Stéphanie était revenue au Japon. Elle était revenue en classe, et avait fait la connaissance d'Anthony et de Kira. Bien sûr, Lionel lui avait tout raconté sur Anthony, lorsqu'ils étaient en Chine. Mais elle se comportait avec lui comme avec n'importe qui d'autre, elle avait l'habitude d'être entourée de magiciens, bien que quelques fois elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu de pouvoirs.

Sakura arriva accompagnée de Kira, Sandrine, Nadine, Yvan… Enfin toute la troupe, sauf Lionel, et plus David, qui n'était considéré comme faisant partie du groupe, que par lui-même et Tiffany.

- Alors ! Vous parliez de quoi ? demanda Kira.

- Du fait que l'année prochaine nous irons là-dedans, répondit Tiffany en montrant le lycée de la main.

- C'est immense, vous-vous rendez compte ! On va se perdre ! s'exclama Sandrine.

- En parlant de choses immenses, il y a un multiplex qui va ouvrir samedi soir. Ça vous direz devenir voir un film ? demanda Nadine.

- Moi je viens ! s'exclama Tiffany. Et je suis sûre que Sakura aussi ! Pas vrai Sakura !

- Vous savez d'où vient le cinéma ? Et bien en fait c'est un homme du nom de Kinema qui, en regardant sa voyante personnelle qui était en train d'espionner quelqu'un avec sa boule de cristal, avait eut l'idée de…

Yvan, naturellement !

- C'est bon Spielberg ! On a compris ! dit laconiquement Sandrine en lui plaquant sa main sur la bouche.

- C'était pas vrai ? s'étonna Sakura.

Finalement, ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous le samedi soir, devant le parc du roi pingouin, pour faire ensuite le reste du chemin à pied. Sakura regardait Stéphanie. Elle était sûre qu'elle ferait venir Lionel, car, rien n'est plus fort que l'entêtement de Stéphanie. Même Lionel ne pouvait pas combattre. Enfin, dans le passé c'était comme ça…

- Il faudrait qu'on y aille, dit David. Les cours vont bientôt reprendre !

- Ouais, tu as raison, acquiesça Tiffany.

David se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle l'évita et regarda Sakura pour qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait faire attention devant elle, et Anthony se racla durement la gorge. Décidément, il ne l'aimait pas ce David, et pas seulement parce-qu'il sortait avec Tiffany.

Quatre Terminales les regardaient au travers de la fenêtre de leur salle de classe. 

Une fille aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisette pris la parole.

- C'est elle qu'il nous faut éliminer. Cette petite aux yeux verts. C'est elle qui protège Lichan.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre Ades ? lui demanda un garçon brun aux yeux gris.

Ades ouvrit son sac en en sortit un set de cartes, ressemblant aux cartes de Clow. Le dessin de la première carte était celui d'une femme se tenant la tête entre les mains. En bas, il y avait marqué THE SAD.

- C'est moi qui ressens les choses ici Aurélien. 

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux ! s'écria Flore. Nous n'avons pas été choisis pour nous battre entre nous !

Flore était grande, blonde, les cheveux lui arrivants jusqu'au milieu des épaules, et les yeux violets. C'était elle la plus raisonnable d'entre eux quatre.

- Elle a raison. Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est encore de tester cette gamine. Il faut quelqu'un qui se chargera de l'espionner, afin de savoir où elle vit et connaître ses projets, ordonna Alexis, un garçon châtain aux yeux bleu clair.

- Je m'en charge, déclara Ades. Je connais déjà son nom, Sakura.

M.Sakawa entra dans la salle. Il était le professeur principal de la classe de Sakura, mais aussi le prof de Français. Il était grand et brun, à moitié français par sa mère, et très gentil. Mais il fallait croire qu'il n'était pas très perspicace.

M.Sakawa pris la parole :

- Bonjour les enfants. Asseyez-vous ! Nous avions déjà parlé de ce projet d'avoir des correspondants français. Et bien il se trouve qu'un collège français voudrait mettre ses élèves en relation avec vous, et pourquoi pas, les faire venir ici.

Un vent d'excitation balaya la classe.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir qui serait intéressé.

Toute la classe leva la main.

- Je vois, fit-il en souriant. Vous allez devoir choisir votre correspondant. 

Il sortit quelque chose de son sac :

- Voici un panneau qu'ils nous ont envoyés pour nous faire connaître leur pays, et un paquet de lettres que je vais vous lire afin que vous puissiez choisir.

M.Sakawa fit passer le panneau à tous les élèves, et commença à lire les lettres en Japonais. Un quart d'heure plus tard, chacun avait choisi son correspondant. Même Lionel car une lettre l'avait intrigué, mais il ne savait pas en quoi. Il n'y avait qu'Anthony et Kira qui n'en avaient pas voulu. 

- Bien, nous allons donc travailler sur le panneau que nous allons leur envoyer, déclara M.Sakawa. Vous allez travailler deux par deux, avec la personne qui est derrière vous.

Sakura se raidit brusquement. Elle sentait le regard froid de Lionel dans son cou. Elle n'osait pas se retourner.

- Vous traiterez le sujet de votre choix, mais essayez de ne pas prendre le parc du roi pingouin quand même !

Tiffany regarda Sakura d'un air inquiet. Lionel n'avait pas l'air content du choix du prof. Elle aurait aimé savoir ce qui c'était passé l'autre jour chez Lionel, quand elle avait retrouvé Sakura pleurant dans les escaliers. Sakura ne lui avait rien dit, même si elle se doutait que Lionel y était pour quelque chose.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ? demanda froidement Lionel à Sakura.

- Woé !

Sakura se leva de sa chaise et se retourna. Elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre de Lionel. Lui aussi il y pensait. Elle secoua la tête, et décida de faire comme si Lionel était juste un gars quelconque de sa classe. Elle croisa son regard. Non, impossible de faire comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle remarqua que Stéphanie, Anthony, Tiffany et Kira les regardaient, et leur sourit, pour leur faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Seule Kira sourit à son tour. Sauf qu'elle souriait à Lionel.

_« Grrrr !!! Décidément, elle ne changera jamais celle-là ! »_

Sakura savait que Kira avait des vues sur Lionel. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le coller, même s'il la jetait. Un véritable mélange entre Samantha et Stéphanie cette fille !

Sakura et Lionel avaient choisi la tour de Tokyo comme sujet pour leur panneau. Tiffany et Anthony avaient pris le temple Tsukimine, et Kira et Stéphanie, la mode au Japon. Tout allait bien pour l'instant, chacun était plongé dans des bouquins de toutes sortes, et personne ne se préoccupait de ce qui se passait dehors.

David se promenait dans la cour du collège. En fait, il cherchait quelqu'un.

_« Mais où a-t-elle bien pu passer ! » _se demanda-t-il.

- Père ! lança une voix depuis un arbre.

- Ah ! Tu es là toi ! Je te cherche depuis un moment Ades ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais !

- Je suis désolée Père, mais je n'ai pas pu sortir de classe plus tôt.

- Descends de cet arbre veux-tu ! Je trouve ça très insolent de rester ainsi en hauteur par-rapport à moi.

Ades sauta de sa branche et atterrit avec légèreté sur le sol, et s'inclina

- Pardonnez-moi Père, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

- Bon, où en est-tu avec le Conseil des Quatre ?

- Tout marche comme prévu. J'ai convaincu les autres qu'il faut tuer Sakura. Mais ils veulent la tester.

- Et quel est votre plan ?

- Et bien nous…

- Ades ! la coupa quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas censée être à l'infirmerie !

Ades se retourna vivement. Mathieu, qui était devenu surveillant au lycée Seijo, la regardait à travers la clôture d'un air surpris.

- Moi ! Hem… si, si ! Mais je viens de surprendre mon petit frère en train de sécher les cours, alors, je suis venue le gronder, c'est tout. Moi-même d'ailleurs, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je devais sans doutes avoir besoin d'un peu d'air.

David força brutalement Ades à se pencher vers lui. Il lui murmura :

- Nous terminerons cette discussion une fois rentrés à la maison.

- Bien.

David s'éloigna à pas rapides, et ne pu s'empêcher de grogner en passant devant la classe de Sakura.

Ades escalada le grillage, mais au moment de passer de l'autre côté, son pied glissa et elle tomba…dans les bras de Mathieu, qui l'avait rattrapée juste à temps.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je t'assure, tout va bien. J'ai glissé, c'est tout. Mais, merci de t'inquiéter, le rassura Ades, toujours dans ses bras, en rougissant.

- Glissé ? Tu es très bonne en sport pourtant, et en équilibre surtout !

- Je me demande bien ce qui a pu arriver !!!

- C'est ça votre plan !

David était face à Ades, et la fusillait du regard. Ils étaient chez eux, dans le salon. Ades venait d'expliquer à son père ce qu'elle et les autres avaient prévu de faire à Sakura.

- Oui père. Je n'ai pas pu les convaincre de la tuer tout de suite.

- Nous agirons en conséquence Ades, conclut David en esquissant un sourire narquois. 

- C'est à dire ?

- Nous allons ajouter notre grain de sel au plan du Conseil. 

Sakura et Tiffany attendaient les autres au parc. C'était samedi, le soir où elles devaient aller au cinéma avec les autres. Normalement, tout le monde devait venir, même David…

- Il fait plutôt frais ce soir tu ne trouve pas ? demanda Sakura à Tiffany. 

- Non, je ne trouve pas. Mais toi tu tremble comme une feuille !

- Ça doit venir de moi alors… Stéphanie t'a dit vers quelle heure elle arriverait ?

- Je crois savoir ce qui te donne froid Sakura ! s'exclama Tiffany.

Sakura lui fit un sourire gêné. Tous les autres arrivèrent les-uns après les autres, Stéphanie en dernière, accompagnée de Lionel qui restait en retrait.

- C'est bien que tu ais réussi à le faire venir Stéphanie, la félicita Tiffany.

- Ça n'a pas été du gâteau.

Elle ralentit pour laisser les autres s'éloigner :

- Tu sais Tiffany, je ne pense pas qu'il en veuille à Sakura, ni à personne d'autre…

- Tu veux dire qu'il se sent coupable ?

Stéphanie acquiesça :

-  Oui, tu sais, pour l'histoire avec Lichan, et tout le tralala.

- Oh ! Non…fit Tiffany dont le regard se remplit de tristesse. Tu devrais aller le retrouver, il ne devrait pas rester seul, ce n'est pas bon.

- La condition à remplir pour qu'il vienne était de le laisser seul toute la soirée. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose d'un certain côté. Sakura pourrait être triste en voyant que je suis la seule à pouvoir approcher Lionel.

- C'est lui qui dit ça ?

- Non, c'est moi… C'est difficile à dire, mais je pense qu'il veut que Sakura le rejette.

- Ça lui fait trop de mal de le faire lui-même c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais au fond de lui il espère qu'elle ne le rejettera pas, affirma Stéphanie.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? demanda Tiffany.

- Il suffit de voir comment il la regarde.

Tiffany regarda Lionel puis fronça les sourcils :

- Il regarde la route…

- Maintenant oui, mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il a eu le même regard qu'il avait pour elle il y à trois ans. Même si ça n'a duré qu'une seconde… Et, entre parenthèse, quelqu'un qui regarde par-terre, est quelqu'un qui manque de confiance en lui, ce qui est étonnant pour Lionel. Ça confirme ce que j'ai dit. Il se sent affreusement coupable.

- Tu le connais bien, remarqua Tiffany.

- Mieux en tous cas. Lionel sera toujours synonyme de mystère…

- Pour moi, il est le synonyme de la personne à aider. Nous devrions essayer de lui remonter le moral.

- J'ai déjà essayé, crois-moi !

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le multiplex, Tiffany et Stéphanie rejoignirent les autres. David pris la main de Tiffany, et Sakura détourna le regard.

- Alors on va voir quoi ? demanda Kira.

- On a l'embarra du choix ! s'exclama Nadine. Le pacte des loups, Scream, Tigre et Dragon, Le retour de la Momie, l'Exorciste, La main qui tue, Lac placide et Komodo. On a qu'à voter !

- Personnellement, je préfèrerais l'un des trois premiers…dit Sakura.

- Et pourquoi pas les autres ? lui demanda David.

- À cause des fanfan, des…

- Sakura a peur des fantômes, lui chuchota Tiffany à l'oreille.

- Oh, désolé Sakura…s'excusa-t-il.

- Donc, on choisit l'un des trois premiers ! Moi je pencherais pour Tigre et Dragon ! déclara Stéphanie.

- Merci…lui murmura Sakura.

- Vous êtes tous bien installés ?

- Oui ! Assis-toi Tiffany, ça va commencer !!!

Le film, Scream, commença enfin. Lionel était assis un rang derrière les autres, et avait Anthony en face de lui.

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ici ? Une soirée entière avec tout le monde plus mister incruste…Et Sakura…Non, je n'aurais pas dû venir, ils ne méritent pas d'avoir un tueur avec eux. »_

Le balcon, lui était vide. Seules quatre personne formaient une ronde entre les sièges. Elles prononçaient d'une seule et même voix :

- Pouvoirs occidentaux et orientaux, transmettez-nous votre magie afin que nous puissions accomplir notre devoir. Par les pouvoirs des quatre éléments.

- La Terre.

- L'Eau.

- Le Feu.

- L'air.

- Et par la magie de Clow Read, notre maître et créateur. Faites que l'irréel prenne forme et suive son destin.

Un vent s'éleva du centre de la ronde, et se diffusa sur l'écran de cinéma.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui me gêne, avoua Flore.

- Quoi donc ? lui demanda Alexis.

- Le garçon brun avec des lunettes las-bas ! lui répondit-elle en pointant sa cible du doigt.

- Et bien ? s'impatienta Aurélien.

- Et bien il me met mal à l'aise ! C'est tout ! Il me fait penser à…vous allez trouver ça bizarre, mais, il me fait penser à Clow.

Le visage d'Ades se crispa légèrement.

- Non, tu dois te faire des idées, affirma-t-elle.

Le film s'arrêta d'un coup. Le son faisait croire que la bobine revenait en arrière, mais lorsque la lumière revint, un homme en noir muni un couteau était devant l'écran, et se jeta sur les gens au premier rang.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'écria Sonya.

- Je sens une présence hostile…murmura Sakura en se levant.

Elle vit quelqu'un en train de se battre avec l'homme en noir.

- Tiffany, fait sortir le plus de monde possible !

- D'accord !

_« Tant pis si on me voit ! » _se dit Sakura.

- Clé du sceau sacré qui détiens les pouvoirs de l'étoile, dévoile ta véritable nature ! C'est moi, Sakura ta maîtresse, qui te l'ordonne par notre pacte ! Libère ta puissance !!!

- T'es folle de te servir du sceau ici !!!

- Lionel ? s'exclama Sakura. Laisse tomber ma fille, fait ce que tu as à faire…

Elle pris une carte dans son sac, la jeta en l'air et brandit son sceptre.

- Shield, protège tous les gens présents dans le cinéma. Je te l'ordonne !!!

Le couteau de l'homme en noir se brisa contre le bouclier. Il regarda Sakura avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux et pris quelque chose dans son dos.

Sakura se retourna.

- Lionel t'es encore là ! Il faut partir d'ici et vite !

- Tu n'as pas le courage de te battre !

- Tu préfère quoi ! Que tout le monde soit blessé ! Je vais l'éloigner d'ici et me battre ensuite.

David les épiait d'un recoin sombre de la pièce.

- C'est parfait, maintenant à moi de jouer. Augmentons un peu l'étendue du sort du petit Conseil des Quatre.

Sakura et Lionel sortirent en courant du cinéma. Tiffany les rejoint.

- Sakura ! C'est horrible, il en sort de partout ! Tous les personnages des films, il y a des blessés ! 

Soudain, tous les monstres, momie, loup du Gévaudan et autres reptiles stoppèrent leur carnage pour se tourner vers Sakura.

- Ça y est, je crois qu'ils m'ont vue. J'y vais !!! DASH ! ! !

Sakura partit vers le terrain de foot du collège. C'était l'endroit où il était susceptible d'avoir le moins de monde.

- Et toi ! Tu ne vas pas l'aider !!! s'écria Tiffany. Tu préfère qu'elle meure ou quoi !

- Elle ne veut pas de mon aide ! riposta tristement Lionel. Ce qui interloqua Tiffany et l'attrista pour lui.

Du haut d'un toit, le Conseil ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Je ne pige rien, on a dut se tromper dans la formule ! Non, impossible, on la connaît parfaitement. Mais quoi alors ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça se passe comme ça ? J'en sais rien !

- Si tu arrêtais de parler pour nous quatre Alexis, ça serait vachement bien, lui ordonna Flore.

- Quoi ! Je veux juste savoir ce qui cloche ! se défendit ce-dernier.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tous les tueurs se sont-ils réveillés ? Le Scream était censé être le seul à attaquer Sakura ! s'exclama Aurélien.

- Et à attaquer seulement Sakura, ajouta Ades.

- On devrait aller voir ce qui se passe, proposa Flore.

- Tu as raison, dit Aurélien, on y va.

- C'est qu'ils sont rapides ces monstres ! s'exclama Sakura.

- Oui, tu pense pouvoir les battre ?

Sakura fit volte-face. Un Anthony tout souriant se trouvait derrière elle.

- Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un peu d'aide.

- Tu sais comment les arrêter ?

- C'est simple, il faut tous les tuer.

- Les tuer !!!

**Épisode 3 : Real TV.**

****

Les tueurs rattrapèrent enfin Sakura, en même temps que le Conseil des Quatre. 

- On fait quoi ?

- On attend et on regarde, Alex, fit Ades.

- C'est le mec que j'ai remarqué tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Flore en pointant Anthony du doigt.

- Et alors ! Ça ne veut rien dire qu'il soit là ! lança Aurélien.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je les tue ? s'écria Sakura perchée avec Anthony sur son sceptre.

- Ils sont devenus réels ma petite Sakura. On peut les tuer comme n'importe quelle autre créature. 

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont vivants ! Je ne pourrais jamais les…

- Elle ne veut pas les tuer ? ! s'exclama Flore. C'est plutôt étrange pour une magicienne de Lichan…

- C'est peut-être à cause du garçon derrière elle, dit Ades.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais toujours est-il que…réfléchit Aurélien.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! cria Alexis.

- Non, pas elle, susurra Ades entre ses dents.

Shine descendait. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de son maître, l'air inquiète.

- Vous ne savez pas qui c'est ? demanda Aurélien, surpris.

- Et tu le sais toi ?

- Tu ne le « ressens » pas, comme tu le dis Ades! Une graine de magicienne comme toi !

- Dis-moi qui c'est où je t'écrase !

- C'est qu'elle devient agressive la tigresse ! Attention les monstres, Ades arrive !

- Ferme-là Aurélien, ordonna Flore. Cette fille tout en noir c'est Shine, la gardienne de la carte de la mort. C'est grâce à elle que Lichan ne peut pas la faire fonctionner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? l'interrogea Ades.

- Que la carte ne fonctionnera pas tant que Shine est en vie ! C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu Anthony, dit Shine.

- C'est bien, je pense que nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide que nous pourrons avoir. Sakura ? Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire !

- Oui, mais, il n'existe aucun autre moyen de les faire partir que de les tuer ?

- Tu ne possède aucune carte capable de les renvoyer d'où ils viennent.

- Mais toi Anthony, tu en es capable.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui à besoin de décupler ma force magique. Et, si je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient réels, je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient sensitifs. Regarde-les, on dirait des machines programmées pour te tuer, tous en train de sauter pour essayer en vain de t'atteindre. Va, tu peux les éliminer sans aucun remord !

- Je te fais confiance Anthony. Tu viens quand-même me donner un coup de main Shine ? Étant donné que Kero et Yué ne sont pas là…

Shine lança un regard interrogateur vers Anthony, qui lui répondit par un sourire.

- Vas-y Shine. Je viendrai vous aider si vraiment vous n'y arrivez pas, ce qui m'étonnerais beaucoup.

Anthony se leva, et tint en l'air sans le soutient du sceptre de Sakura. Il partit s'asseoir sur le panier de basket.

Sakura descendit en piqué et, arrivée en bas, appela Sword. Shine brandit son épée et se posa sur le dos du crocodile long de plusieurs mètres.

- Je savais bien que ce type n'était pas clair, murmura Flore.

- Quelqu'un peu me dire ce qu'une gardienne de Clow fait avec une équipière de Lichan ? demanda Alexis.

- C'est peut-être un plan de Clow ! s'exclama Flore.

Les trois autres la regardèrent d'un air peu convaincu.

- Eh bien si ! Regardez, si le garçon qui me fais penser à lui, est effectivement Clow, et qu'Ades à raison, on pourrait penser que Clow s'est infiltré chez Lichan pour mieux pouvoir le battre ! 

- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas reconnu ? demanda Aurélien.

- Tu sais bien qu'il à fait lui-même en sorte que personne, ni même lui, ne puisse ressentir notre présence. Question de sécurité et de discrétion.

- Tu parles d'une sécurité !

- C'est d'une grande sécurité au contraire, expliqua Ades. Car si Lichan devient aussi puissant que Clow, il ne pourra pas non plus ressentir nos pouvoirs. Vous avez suivi ?

- Je crois…

Sakura était au milieu du terrain et regardait d'un air horrifié le combat que menait Shine contre le crocodile démesurément long. La gardienne n'avait pourtant pas l'air impressionné. Elle avait réussi à planter son épée dans la nuque du reptile, et essayait maintenant de le viser avec ses flèches.

Quelque chose attrapa Sakura par le cou et la soulevait de terre. Elle essaya de lui donner des coups de pied, en vain.

Shine envoya une flèche dans l'œil du crocodile, déplia ses ailes, s'envola et le foudroya. Anthony l'appela et pointa Sakura du doigt. Shine comprit tout de suite et envoya une flèche dans la tête de la momie qui lâcha Sakura. Shine couru vers eux et décapita la momie d'un coup d'épée. Elle aida Sakura à se relever puis repartit à l'attaque.

Sakura se décida à attaquer. La proie la plus proche d'elle était l'iguane géant.

_« Je vais t'avoir toi, tu ne vas pas le voir arriver ! »_

- JUMP ! ! !

Sakura fit un bond en direction du Komodo qui lui sauta dessus, mais elle réussit à lui donner un coup d'épée.{1}

- DASH ! ! ! Si avec ça je n'arrive pas à le battre !

Sakura donna une dizaine de coup d'épée à l'iguane en quelques secondes, qui s'effondra.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite !

- SAKURA ! ! ! hurla Shine en faisant claquer son fouet en direction d'une bête recouverte métal, de peaux séchées, et de poils.

- J'ARRIVE !!!

Sakura sauta vers Shine et rappela Sword, qui n'allait pas lui servir à grand chose face à un monstre pareil.

- Il faudrait l'affaiblir ! s'exclama Sakura

- Dépêche-toi de trouver alors, il fonce sur nous !

- FLY ! ! !

Sakura s'envola en même temps que Shine pour échapper au loup du Gévaudan.

- Ouais ça à marché ! J'y suis arrivée !!!

Shine essaya de foudroyer le loup, mais il esquiva. Vexée, elle pris son épée et chargea le monstre.

- Shine non ! Tu vas te faire tuer !!!

Shine visa l'œil du monstre et planta son épée dedans. Lorsqu'elle voulut lui en redonner un coup, le jet de sang qu'elle reçut en pleine figure l'empêche de bien viser et elle brisa son épée sur la carcasse métallique du loup.

_« Il me faut une carte précise, et qui est habituée à poursuivre sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle la tue… Je sais ! »_

- Shine ! Écartes-toi !

Sakura rappela Sword et sortit une autre carte de son sac.

- Carte de la chasse, vise les brèches de l'armure de ce monstre ! HUNT ! ! !

- Bonne idée, fit Shine en remontant vers Sakura, mais ça ne suffira pas. La carte ne sait pas où tirer, il n'y a que les yeux qui sont vulnérables.

- T'as une autre idée ?

- Oui. Tu gèle le loup, et ensuite je le foudroie. Tu peux le faire brûler aussi…Mais si tu le brûle, il risque de s'enfuir ou de tourner en rond, et nous ne pourrions pas l'achever.

Sakura dévisageait la tueuse méthodique que Shine était. Est-ce que Clow l'avait créée ainsi, ou était-ce son lien à la carte de la mort qui la rendait comme ça ?

- C'est partit pour la congélation, déclara Sakura.

Elle pris une carte dans ses mains, la jeta en l'air puis brandit son sceptre devant elle.

- FREEZE ! ! !

La carte de la glace se jeta sur son adversaire et le congela. Le loup tomba sur le flan, ce qui craquela le sol du terrain, et déséquilibra Anthony qui regardait ses deux « pouliches » d'un air confiant.

- Parfait, murmura Shine.

Elle mis sa main gauche par-dessus la droite et leva les bras. Une foudre noire sortit de sa paume pour frapper le loup du Gévaudan congelé.

- THUNDER ! ! !

L'attaque de Sakura rejoignit celle de la gardienne, et, au bout de quelques secondes, le monstre explosa, arrosant ainsi tout le monde de morceaux de chair congelés.

L'attention de Sakura se reporta sur des cris provenant de la droite du terrain. Des Ninjas étaient en train de s'énerver, frustrés de ne pas pouvoir toucher à leurs deux ennemies.

- Et c'est repartit ! maugréa Shine en plongeant sur eux.

- Mais comment vas-tu faire sans ton épée !

- C'est pas grave, ça repousse !

Sakura se posa, lança un regard suppliant à Anthony, mais fut désorientée en entendant quelqu'un rire. Sakura se retourna et vis une fille, ou plutôt ce qu'il restait d'une fille recouverte d'ecchymoses et de coupures béantes en pleine putréfaction. Cette fille s'approcha lentement de Sakura en continuant de rire, mais fut prise d'une quinte de toux et lui vomi dessus. Sakura esquiva juste à temps.

- Ahhhh !

La fille rit de plus belle, et dit :

- Tu es certaine de pouvoir me tuer ? Je ne suis qu'une innocente !

- Non, tu es le diable ! Tu crois que Nadine ne m'en a pas assez parlé de L'Exorciste !

- Un exorciste ?  

_« J'ai une très méchante idée… »_

- Little ! Rétrécis mon ennemi ! Je te l'ordonne !!!

Et la fille possédée par le diable devint aussi haute qu'une pellicule photo. Elle fusilla Sakura du regard.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ta mère ?

Sakura leva le pied…

- Tu laisse ma mère là où elle est.  

…et l'abattit violemment sur la petite portion de diable, dont le broiement des os et l'aplatissement des viscères produisirent un bruit écœurant.

Sakura s'épongea le front avec la manche de sa veste, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Shine qui se battait toujours avec les ninjas..

_« J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi Anthony ne nous aide pas ! Est-ce qu'il nous cache quelque chose, ou veut-il vraiment que tout ça nous serve d'entraînement ? »_

Sakura s'apprêtait à rejoindre la gardienne lorsqu'une douleur violente lui transperça alors le bras. Sakura se retourna et vis le masque grimaçant du « Scream », comme il était communément appelé. Elle fit un grand bond en arrière, mais il lui lança sont couteau dans la cuisse, Sakura s'écrasa en plein vol. Le Scream lui fonça dessus en sortant un autre couteau de sa combinaison, et projeta son bras en avant pour poignarder Sakura. Mais elle eut le reflex d'appeler Sword, et lui planta son épée dans les boyaux avant qu'il n'ait pu faire autre chose. Ce fut une main aux doigts taillés en pointe qui sauta sur Sakura pour transpercer son abdomen à partir du nombril.

- AHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Anthony sauta de son perchoir et couru vers Sakura pour lui retirer la main qui lui enfonçait ses doigts dans le ventre.

- T'en fait pas Sakura, ça va aller…

Il jeta la main vers Shine qui l'embrocha et l'envoya en travers de la tête d'un de ses adversaires.

Anthony posa sa main sur la blessure de Sakura.

- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir te guérir complètement ma petite Sakura.

Une lumière blanchâtre émana de la main d'Anthony, et Sakura émit un gémissement.

- Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas vous avoir aidé plus tôt. Tout ce sang qui est déversé c'est de ma faute et ça me rends malade.

Sakura posa sa main sur la joue d'Anthony et murmura :

- Non, Anthony, ne dis pas ça. Tu sais bien que…arg !

Elle agrippa soudain son bras.

- Derrière-toi Anthony !!!

Anthony se retourna et esquiva de justesse le coup de couteau que le Scream avait voulu lui donner. Il  mis sa main en face du Scream et lui fit perdre connaissance. Sakura arriva et lui coupa la tête.

- Sakura ! s'exclama Anthony, stupéfait.

Ades rangea discrètement la carte qu'elle venait d'utiliser, The Rage.

_« Mon père va me tuer quand il va apprendre que j'ai aidé Sakura à tuer son adversaire. Il aurait perdu de toutes façons, il valait mieux que les autres pensent qu'elle est capable de tuer de sang froid… »_

- Vous avez vu ça ! fit Alexis. Elle l'a décapité ! On peut dire qu'elle cache bien son jeu !

- Hum, mais le fait que ce garçon l'ait aidée m'intrigue, surtout s'il est Clow Read, confia Flore.

- Sans oublier qu'elle utilise les même cartes que Clow…continua Aurélien. Et si la théorie de Flore était juste et que cette Sakura aidait Clow dans son plan pour arrêter Lichan ?

- Et tu crois qu'une magicienne de Clow décapiterait ses adversaires comme ça ! s'écria Ades.

- C'est vrai que c'est un tord pour elle, affirma Aurélien.

- Que veux-tu dire par-là ? lui demanda Flore.

- Que pour moi elle est déjà morte.

Les tueurs se désagrégèrent soudain et Sakura s'effondra par terre, mais fut rattrapée in-extremis par Anthony. Shine les rejoignit d'un pas rapide. Anthony se redressa, toujours avec Sakura dans les bras.

- Elle est épuisée, et je n'arrive pas à la guérir, reconnu Anthony.

- Je crois que quelque part elle ne veut pas être soignée, songea Shine.

- Comment-ça ? lui demanda Anthony, intéressé par la clairvoyance de sa gardienne.

- En gardant cette blessure, elle peut exprimer physiquement ce qu'elle ressent moralement.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

- Je le sais, et je la côtoie plus qu'elle ne le pense.

Ades était à genoux devant David, implorant sa clémence, si jamais il connaissait le sens de ce mot. Ils se tenaient une nouvelle fois au centre du salon. Un feu de bois crépitait dans la cheminée malgré la saison, et le même feu semblait brûler dans les yeux de David, après que sa fille lui ait dit comment son plan s'était terminé.

- Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire !

- Je ne te demande pas de penser, mais d'obéir !

David leva le bras et Ades le regarda, horrifiée.

- Non ! S'il vous plaît non !!! implora-t-elle en criant.

Mais elle décolla du sol et porta les mains à son cou. David arborait un sourire sadique. Il resserra sa prise autour du coup d'Ades, assez pour qu'elle commence à vraiment manquer d'air.

- J'espère que tu as compris, ne modifie rien à mes plans sans m'en parler. Tu es MA fille, MA chose. Tu me dois obéissance, c'est compris ! Et je ne veux pas de tes explications !

Il regarda sa fille se balancer dans le vide en agitant les jambes et ouvrant désespérément la bouche pour essayer d'aspirer un peu d'air. David déplaça son bras vers la droite. Ades suivit le mouvement et percuta le mur de plein fouet. Elle réussit péniblement de se mettre à quatre pattes, et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. David avança vers elle.

- Maintenant lève-toi ! Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça, nous allons régler son compte à Sakura !

Ades essaya de se relever, mais David la pris par le bras et la tira brutalement vers lui, ce qui la fit retomber.

- Tu n'es qu'une incapable !

Il commença à la traîner jusqu'à une pièce presque vide, dont la seule lumière qui l'éclairait était celle des chandeliers disposés aux quatre coins de la salle. Mais cette pièce était à l'étage, alors que le salon était au rez de chaussée. Ades dut subir la montée des escaliers, dont chaques marches se cognaient douloureusement à son visage, ses cotes, son bassin, ses genoux…

Arrivés à cette pièce, réservée aux sortilèges et à la magie, David lâcha le bras d'Ades qui se cogna une fois de plus.

- Lève-toi ! Nous avons du travail.

Ades se releva doucement, essayant de ne pas faire attention à la douleur qui la transperçait, et au lancement qu'elle ressentait dans chaque membre de son corps. Elle sentit une douleur aiguë au niveau du front. Elle porta sa main à son visage, puis toucha délicatement son arcade sourcilière droite. Elle mis sa main devant ses yeux, du sang, et se regarda brièvement dans un miroir accroché à un mur de la pièce : son arcade était bien ouverte, et son visage recouvert de bleus. Elle commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais elle se retint de pleurer, comme d'habitude. Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse à son bourreau de père. Elle ne lui ferait jamais ce plaisir.

- Maintenant appelle ta clé ! lui ordonna David.

- Bien.

Ades avança vers son père et détacha son médaillon.

- Clé du pouvoir astral, dévoile ta véritable apparence. Par le pacte qui nous unis, transmet-moi ta force, et libère ta puissance ! C'est moi ton maître sous le nom d'Ades qui te l'ordonne !!!

Le bout du sceptre d'Ades était deux étoiles superposées qui faisaient penser à une rose des vents, posées dans un cercle vide qui représentait la pleine lune, et qui avait pour base un arc de cercle plein qui représentait lui un croissant de lune. Il y avait sur chaque côté – comme à la place des ailes sur le sceptre de Sakura – un rayon de soleil sinueux et pointu.

- Maintenant, utilise ta carte du désespoir sur Sakura.

- Despair ?

- Oui, met Sakura au désespoir pendant que je lui donne de quoi désespérer.

- Quel est votre plan ?

David la regarda d'un air mystérieux et sadique à la foix.

- Tu crois que la tour de Tokyo sera assez haute ?

Ades le regarda sans comprendre.

- T'occupes pas, fais juste ce que je te dis.

- Oui. 

Ades lança sa carte entre les rayons de soleil de son sceptre qui grandirent, et la carte s'illumina.

- Despair ! Entre en Sakura et fait que pour elle la vie ne vaille plus la peine d'être vécue !!!

Un nuage gris s'échappa de la carte et sortit par la fenêtre. David le regardait, tout contant de lui.

- Si la force ne l'atteint pas, ses sentiments la détruiront. Il sera tellement facile de la manipuler, déclara-t-il.

Il pris une carte dans sa poche.

- Ma petite Nightmare { cauchemar }, tu es une carte si simple à utiliser, mais tellement dangereuse… Tu sais ce qui ferait le plus de mal à Sakura ?

La carte brilla faiblement dans la main de son maître. David se mit à rire.

- Si, tu as raison. Maintenant je veux que tu le lui fasses voir et que tu lui mettes en tête que c'est ce qui va se passer quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'elle ne pourra pas vivre sans son Lionel…

Sakura était à sa fenêtre. Anthony et Shine s'étaient occupée d'elle alors qu'elle était évanouie. Ils lui avaient bandé le ventre, le bras et la cuisse, et couchée. Mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle eut envie de voir ce que faisait Lionel, la fenêtre de sa chambre faisant face à la sienne.

Elle entendis une fille rire, elle avait du mal à la voir à cause du feuillage de l'arbre, mais elle supposait que ça devait être Stéphanie. Qu'est-ce que Stéphanie faisait dans la chambre de Lionel à une heure pareille ? Elle aperçut enfin Lionel. Il souriait et marchait à reculons en tirant quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Stéphanie ria de plus belle :

- Non ! Lionel non ! Arrête !

Non, ce n'était pas Stéphanie, Sakura ne reconnaissait pas sa voix. Cette fille était châtain aux yeux marrons, et c'était elle que tirait Lionel par les bras. Lorsqu'ils furent bien dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Sakura et se remirent à glousser, puis rirent ouvertement, comme s'ils se moquaient d'elle.

Sakura regardait la scène les yeux écarquillés, sentant une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Ça ne va pas Sakura ? l'interpella Lionel. Ben quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que nous avions une chance de nous remettre ensembles ? Tu rêve ma grande !

Il embrassa la fille dans le cou.

- Voici celle qu'il me faut, continua-t-il. Belle, grande, mature, courageuse, et qui ne m'écrase pas de ses pouvoirs.

Il monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Si tu veux savoir, je serais capable de mourir pour elle, et même mieux, je pense que je serais capable de tuer pour elle…de te tuer…

Sakura sentit les larmes jaillir de ses yeux, mais elle ne voulait pas partir, quelque chose en elle la forçait à tout regarder jusqu'au bout. Elle vit la fille lui faire des signes. Elle désignait Lionel du doigt en souriant et se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Elle mima ensuite le geste de le pousser par la fenêtre, et se mit à rire. Elle articula ensuite les mots :

- Il ne sera jamais à toi.

Et se remit à rire. Elle leva les bras et tint Lionel à la taille, puis le lâcha brusquement et le poussa dans le dos d'un geste rapide.

- Oups ! s'exclama la fille en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

- LIONEL ! ! ! hurla Sakura.

Et Lionel tombait de plus en plus bas, il tomba au pied de la tour de Tokyo en faisant un bruit sourd. Sakura se précipita vers lui. Une flaque de sang entoura la tête de Lionel.

Sakura entendit des bruits de pas. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit la fille qui au loin lui faisait un petit signe d'adieu de la main en souriant, puis s'éloigna dans les ténèbres. Sakura se coucha sur le dos de Lionel, et pleura.

Quelques temps après, Sakura se tenait droite, au milieux de sa chambre. Elle regardait la fenêtre de la chambre de Lionel à travers les feuillages, et se répétait sans cesse :

_« La tour de Tokyo, la tour de Tokyo, la tour de Tokyo… »_

Elle déposa un papier sur son bureau, appela Fly, et sauta par la fenêtre…

**Épisode 4 : Quand culpabilité rime avec désespoir.**

****

****

- AÏE ! ! ! gémi Kero en se cognant la tête contre la haut de son tiroir. Mais qui a eu l'idée de fermer ça !

Il ouvrit son tiroir, puis en sortit. Il cherchait Sakura du regard. Il l'avait entendue appeler Fly, et voulait être certain que ça n'était pas un rêve.

- Non, elle n'est vraiment pas là…

Il remarqua la petite lettre posée sur le bureau. Il se posa à côté et commença à lire.

- On dirait l'écriture de Sakura ! Alors : « Mes chers amis, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux continuer à… » QUOI ? ? ?

Kero fini de lire la lettre avec empressement, puis se précipita sur son téléphone et composa le numéro de Tiffany.

- C'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait là Sakura, et Tiffany alors ! Elle dort ou quoi ?!

Il entendit enfin la douce voix ensommeillée de Tiffany. 

- Allô oui ?

- Tiffany ! C'est Kero !

- T'as vu quelle heure il est ! Ou est Sakura ?

- Ben justement, elle a des ennuis ! Contacte tout le monde et dit-leur de venir ici d'urgence ! Moi je vais aller chercher Yué !

- Bien Kero, a tout de suite !

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde volait en direction de la tour de Tokyo. Tiffany et Anthony chevauchaient Kero, et Yué, lui, portait…Lionel.

- Pourquoi est-ce que le morveux est là ? protesta Kero.

- Et pourquoi n'aurait-il pas du venir ? demanda Tiffany.

- Tout simplement parce que c'est à cause de lui que Sakura est aussi malheureuse, et qu'elle est à la tour de Tokyo !

Lionel regardait par-terre, essayant de ne pas montrer l'impact que les paroles de Kero avaient eut sur lui.

- C'est vrai, dit Yué.

- Ben pourquoi est-ce que tu me porte alors ! s'exclama Lionel.  

- Parce que c'est ce que Sakura aurait voulu que je fasse.

- Dis-moi pourquoi Lionel serait la cause de ce que Sakura fait à la tour de Tokyo, Kero !

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle avait des ennuis, et… Donne-lui la lettre Yué.

- Une lettre ? s'étonna Tiffany en prenant ce que Yué lui tendait. Attends voir : « Mes chers amis, je suis désolée mais je ne peux continuer à vivre ainsi. La peine me ronge de jours en jours, et je préfère tout arrêter avant d'être un poids pour vous. Si je ne suis plus là vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter pour moi. Je ne vais pas seulement à la tour de Tokyo pour ça, mon geste à aussi d'autres raisons. Les mêmes raison que celles qui me rendent tristes. Je suppose que vous voyez, surtout vous, ma chère Tiffany…

La gorge de Tiffany se coinça, et elle commença à hoqueter. Elle continua la lecture :

- …et mon Kero d'amour, de qui je parle. J'ai fait un rêve qui m'a fait réaliser combien mon désespoir est grand, que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans lui. J'ai mis tellement de temps à me rendre compte combien je l'aimais, mais maintenant, il m'est impossible de l'oublier…

N'ayez pas de peine pour moi. Kero et Yué, vous reprendrez vous anciennes fonctions de gardiens et juge, sauf si Anthony veut reprendre les cartes. » Voilà c'est tout…

- Et c'est qui le garçon dont elle parle à votre avis ? Je vous le donne dans le mille c'est le morveux !!! cria Kero. Si on arrive à la sortir de là, faites moi penser à l'étriper !

Tous les muscles de Lionel étaient crispés, durs comme de la pierre. Il s'était éloigné de Sakura pour ne pas lui faire de mal, et ça l'avais conduite au sommet de la tour de Tokyo. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait autant tenir à lui. Il se sentait encore plus coupable…

- Ça me rappelle quelque chose…lança Anthony.

- Quoi ? lui demanda Tiffany.

- Un autre set de cartes qui a été crée avec le pouvoir astral, le pouvoir de la fille de Lichan. Chaque carte symbolise un sentiment, et chaque carte est crée au moment où le maître du set ressent un sentiment nouveau.

- La fille de Lichan tu dis ! s'exclama Yué. Et tu pense que c'est elle qui…

- Possible, Sakura a dit qu'elle était désespérée, et il est probable que cette fille ait la carte du désespoir, et qu'elle s'en soie servie si jamais elle s'était réincarnée.

- Oui. Et Sakura a dit aussi qu'elle avait fait un rêve…, continua Yué, et Lichan possède la carte des cauchemars.

- Ce qui me fait penser que… Lionel ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens depuis quinze jours ? demanda Tiffany.

- Ce que je ressens ! De la… culpabilité…

- Bingo ! s'exclama-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains. Tu vois où je veux en venir Anthony ?

- Je crois oui. Le comportement de Lionel serait dut à la carte, ainsi que celui de Sakura…

- Mais comment en être sûrs ?

- On ne le peut pas Tiffany, mais la façon de vaincre le pouvoirs de ses cartes et la même que si les sentiments sont réels. Qu'il y ait des cartes où pas ne change rien…

- Et vous savez comment faire pour que Sakura retrouve le moral et ne saute pas du haut de la tour ? demanda Kero.

- Oui, et on peut même faire disparaître la culpabilité de Lionel, affirma Tiffany.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Car, je ne suis pas certain que tu puisse mesurer ce que je ressens, fit le principal intéressé.

- Il suffit que ce soit toi qui aille chercher Sakura. Si tu l'aime autant que je le pense, le simple fait de lui sauver la vie effacera tout sentiment de culpabilité en toi. Et si tu lui montre que tu 'aime, en allant la sauver, elle ne voudra plus attenter à sa vie. Tu me comprends ?

Lionel acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Nous y sommes, avertit Yué.

Ils se posèrent tous en dessous de la tour, sauf Yué qui cherchait Sakura, avec Lionel dans les bras.

- Espérons que ça marche…

- Ça VA marcher Kero, j'en suis sûre ! assura Tiffany.

Yué sentit enfin l'aura de Sakura. Il vit une fusée noire raser l'une des parois de la tour, Shine.

- C'est Sakura ! s'exclama Lionel.

Yué vola rapidement et pu enfin voir Sakura qui tombait, et Shine qui fonçait vers elle pour la rattraper. 

- Pose-moi et va les aider ! Je ne peux pas attraper mon épée !

Yué se dépêcha de déposer Lionel à terre, et de remonter. L'impact entre Shine et Sakura fut rude, et elles continuèrent de tomber pendant quelques mètres, lorsque Yué arriva et les aida à freiner.

- Dieu du vent, aide-moi !!!

le vent de Lionel aida les autres à ralentir encore plus, et a atterrir en douceur. Kero, Tiffany et Anthony arrivèrent en courant. 

- Elle va bien ? demanda Tiffany.

- Oui, mais elle est inconsciente, répondit Shine.

- Je pense que nous devrions la laisser. Lionel ? fit Tiffany.

- Je reste, allez-y.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Lionel, assura-t-elle.

Et les autres s'éloignèrent. Tiffany et Anthony rentrèrent avec Kero, tandis que Yué voulait quand même rester au cas où ça ne se passerait pas comme prévu. Shine avait décidé de faire pareil, comme elle n'avait pas à faire acte de présence nulle part…

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure.

- Je n'ai fait que protéger ma maîtresse. Je suppose que…c'est à moi de te remercier.

- On va dire qu'on se remercie mutuellement alors ! fit Shine en souriant.

Yué la regarda, interloqué. Shine lui ressemblait beaucoup mais était pourtant si différente de lui. Elle avait une façon d'agir étrange : elle pouvait être dure et froide, mais aussi chaleureuse. Et s'était la seule personne dont le sourire ne le dérangeait pas quand il s'adressait à lui, et qui aurait même pu lui donner envie de sourire. Yué avait-il déjà sourit ? Non, jamais…

- Yué ?

- Hein ? Oui, quoi ?

- T'avais l'air dans les nuages, c'est tout ! Tu pensais à Sakura ?

- Euh, non…

Lionel était accroupie à côté de Sakura, et attendait qu'elle se réveille.

_« Si tu l'aime autant que je le pense, le simple fait de lui sauver la vie effacera tout sentiment de culpabilité en toi » Je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie…Mais si je la laisse, elle remontera et…Peut-être que d'un certain côté je lui sauve la vie en restant ici… »_

Sakura remua un peu et gémit. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, ne réalisant pas où elle était. Elle ne vit que Lionel…et s'accrocha à son cou.

- J'ai eu si peur pour toi cette nuit, pourquoi tu…

Elle s'arrêta de parler en réalisant ce qu'elle faisait et ce qu'elle disait. Elle se décrocha immédiatement, redoutant la réaction de Lionel.

- Et toi tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais là-haut !

- J'ai fait un rêve, c'était si réel. Tu étais avec une…et puis elle t'avait poussé par la fenêtre, tu as atterrit ici et tu es mort, je…je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée en bas en un seul morceau, peut-être que je rêve encore et que je suis morte tout simplement…

- Lèves-toi Sakura, ordonna Lionel en lui tendant la main.

Sakura la pris en hésitant, surprise de son comportement. Lui qui était si distant avec elle. Elle se surprit à reprendre légèrement espoir, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu…

 - Regarde autour de toi, tu crois vraiment être au paradis ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'y ferais moi !

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu…

- Et puis écoutes-moi, la coupa-t-il. Si je n'ai pas été avec toi pendant tout ce temps, ce n'était pas pour me remettre avec une autre, alors oublie ton rêve. Je…

Lionel avala sa salive, et pris sa respiration. C'était là où tout se jouait, soit Tiffany avait raison, soit elle avait tord. Et il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle avait raison. Il avait failli perdre Sakura ce soir…

- Si je me suis écarté, c'était pour te protéger…de moi. Je suis un tueur, et je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je me suis raté apparemment…

- Qui a dit que tu étais un tueur ? Lichan et toi. Je sais que j'ai dit quelque chose d'horrible, mais je ne l'ai jamais pensé, et je m'en veux tellement de te l'avoir dit… Mais j'aimerais savoir, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Kero nous a dit de venir ici parce que tu avais des problèmes. Et, Tiffany m'a appelé pour me prévenir et me dire de venir. Shine et Yué t'ont rattrapée, ensuite les autres sont partis  et je suis resté.

- Et pourquoi es-tu resté ?

- C'est de ma faute si tu es ici ce soir.

-… Mais maintenant que tu es là, je ne veux plus remonter là-haut.

- Je resterai avec toi alors.

Sakura s'autorisa à sourire. Lionel pris son courage à deux mains et l'enlaça. Sakura se raidit au tout début, tellement elle était surprise, mais se détendit et serra Lionel aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- Sakura ! s'exclama Lionel.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sont des larmes de joie.

Lionel la serra plus fort contre lui.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, murmura-t-il, je t'aime ma Sakura…

Sakura se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux. Lionel pris son visage dans ses mains et essuya les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il se rapprocha d'elle, lentement, et l'embrassa, tendrement…

Shine et Yué regardaient la scène de loin.

- Je crois qu'on peu y aller maintenant Yué.

Il regarda les deux amoureux pendant une seconde, puis fixa son regard sur Shine.

- De plus, je pense qu'ils ne seront pas contents de savoir que nous étions là, ajouta Shine.

- Tu as raison

Ils ne pouvaient pas détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre. Shine qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, détourna le regard la première.

- J'y vais ! A la prochaine Yué !

Shine se retourna, marcha en dépliant ses ailes, et s'envola.

Yué la regardait toujours…

_A suivre…_

[1] N'oubliez pas que Sakura peut se servir de Jump sans faire appel à son sceptre ! C'est pour ça qu'elle à pu conserver Sword.


	4. Révélations

Auteur : Fisou

Base : CCS

Genre : Suite,  Romance, Général, un peu gore aussi m'a-t-on dit !

Disclaimer : On va le faire bien cte fois ok ? CCS ne m'appartient pas, et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfic. *sourire angélique* Ça fait crédible au moins ?

Épisode 1 : Contrastes 

****

****

****

**I**l faisait nuit, il faisait froid.

Ades était dans le noir, recroquevillée en bas d'un escalier, les bras autour des genoux, et quelques mèches de cheveux châtains devant le visage, recouvert de bleus et d'égratignures. Elle maudissait son père en silence. 

Une goûte de sang tomba sur sa joue, roula jusqu'à son menton, et tomba sur sa jupe plissée de lycéenne. 

Comment l'homme qu'elle appelait son père pouvait-il la traiter comme ça ? Comment avait-il pu faire autant de mal autour de lui ?

Ades revoyait un moment de sa vie première, alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans, et qu'elle et sa famille vivaient en Chine. 

« Son oncle, Raziel, était venu pendant la nuit, afin de venir chercher la femme de son frère, et elle, pour les protéger de la violence de Lichan. Ades avait tout vu car n'arrivant pas à dormir la porte fermée, elle était ouverte. Son oncle avançait prudemment dans le grand couloir sombre de la maison, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Ades voyait son ombre se déplacer sur le mur éclairé par la lumière de la lune, qui passait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Raziel passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, et regardait Ades.

- Je viens vous chercher, chuchota-t-il. Tiens-toi prête !

Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, mais deux mèches ondulées s'en étaient échappées, et encadraient un visage souriant. Ades se redressa dans son lit. Elle commença à en descendre pour serrer son oncle dans ses bras, mais il la retint :

- Non, restes là Ades. Il vaut mieux ne pas faire de bruit.

Elle remis ses pieds sous sa couverture, et plaqua son dos contre mur derrière elle.

Raziel continua à avancer dans le couloir. Il devait aller chercher la mère d'Ades. Mais quelques secondes après, la pièce fut baignée d'une lumière irréelle. Intriguée, Ades ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme son oncle quelques secondes plus tôt.

Raziel était de dos, comme figé. Devant lui se tenait Lichan, un sabre à la main. C'était ce sabre qui dégageait la lumière bleutée qui se diffusait dans le couloir. Ades avait vu son père réciter des incantations devant le même sabre, entouré de bougies et d'encens. Lichan n'avait aucun pouvoir à cette époque, il ne pouvait faire que de la sorcellerie de base.

- Tu compte aller où comme ça Raziel ?

Raziel recula son bras droit et ferma sa main, comme s'il allait attaquer.

- Laisse-moi passer.

En guise de réponse, Lichan releva son sabre. Raziel lança une boule de feu en projetant son bras en avant. Lichan la repoussa grâce à son sabre. La boule de feu s'écrasa au fond du couloir. Raziel recula d'un pas tellement il était surpris. 

- Ça t'étonne, pas vrai ! 

- Comment tu…

Et Lichan se mit à ricaner.

- Ça n'est pas ton problème.

Raziel grogna et relança une boule de feu vers son frère. Celui-ci l'évita. Il fit encore plusieurs tentatives, sans aucun succès.

Ades ne pouvait pas détourner le regard du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Au fond de son cœur, elle savait que c'était son père qui allait gagner, même si elle espérait que ce soit Raziel. Lichan n'avait aucun pourvoir, mais c'était peut-être le nombre de coups qu'elle avait reçu de sa part qui la faisait penser qu'il allait gagner.

Raziel lança une dernière boule de feu.

- Et voici le bouquet final…souffla Lichan.

Il plaça son épée devant l'attaque de son frère, et la lui renvoya dessus. Raziel pris le feu de plein fouet, mais cela ne fit que l'étourdir. C'était suffisant. Lichan lui planta son sabre en plein cœur, et le lâcha.

Ades sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Raziel…non…

Raziel s'effondra, le sabre de Lichan brilla un peu plus, puis transmit sa lumière à son maître. Lichan se mit à rire en retirant son arme de la dépouille de son frère. Il regarda alors sa main, et vit une flamme naître au bout de ses doigts.

- Merci mon frère, de m'avoir donné tes pouvoirs !

Il bombarda le corps de Raziel, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres.

Ades regardait toujours. Elle avait envie de hurler, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle s'assit par terre, entoura ses genoux de ses bras, et pleura. Elle avait un étau qui lui écrasait le cœur, lui broyait les entrailles. Raziel, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde… Il était mort, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais…

Elle remarqua alors que quelque chose lui éclairait le visage. Au début, elle craignit que ce soit son père, mais non. C'était le sol qui brillait. Elle se relava en hoquetant. Elle était au centre d'un cercle contenant des dessins étranges. Encore plus de lumière sortit de ces dessins, et quelque chose apparut dessus. Une fois la lumière baissée, Ades attrapa ce qui semblait être une carte. Elle la retourna. Le dessin d'une femme se tenant le visage entre les mains figurait dessus, avec marqué en bas : THE SAD. »

Ades essuya les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, et releva la tête.

Raziel, l'homme qu'elle aimait, bien qu'il fut son oncle. Mais les années avaient passé, et Ades s'était réincarnée, ainsi que son père. Elle devait maintenant l'aider à Tuer Clow, qui était pourtant de la famille aussi. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle faisait, ça n'était jamais assez. Lichan n'était jamais content. Il en voulait toujours plus, plus, plus !!!

Ades laissa échapper un sanglot en repensant à la raison de sa présence dans cette cave lugubre. La vengeance de Lichan n'était pas assouvie, Sakura n'était pas morte, et cela avait attisé sa colère. Il en tenait sa fille pour responsable, et l'avait battue. Elle avait essayé de minimiser les choses en lui disant comment faire pour se servir de The Death, tuer Shine, la gardienne, mais il continuait à l'étrangler, et la laissa tomber sur le sol au bout de cinq minutes pendant lesquelles il réfléchissait à un plan. Il avait ensuite envoyé sa fille à la cave, et était monté pour préparer le sort à jeter à Shine.

Ades replongea sa tête entre ses genoux.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ! Tu avais promis de toujours me protéger Raziel, toujours…murmurait-elle.

Elle ressentit une douleur a la droite de son front. C'était son arcade sourcilière qui s'était réouverte lorsque Lichan l'avait laissée tomber. C'était de là que venait le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage. Ades se releva, et mis ses mains en coupe.

_« Je contrôle, l'eau, autant que ça serve à quelque chose ! »_

Sakura était devant la tour de Tokyo, avec ses deux gardiens, Anthony et Shine. En face d'eux se tenait un garçon aux cheveux court et armé d'un sabre. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux longs. La lune était pleine, et une fois encore, le vent faisait voler des milliers de pétales de fleurs de cerisiers. Mais Sakura était inquiète.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Pour seule réponse, le garçon d'en face se mit à rire…

DDDRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- SAKURAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura donna un grand coup dans le truc qui lui avait fait si peur. Kero s'écrasa sur le mur, juste à côté de la fenêtre, puis tomba en y laissant une grosse marque.

- Hey ! Ça va pas de me faire ça Sakura !!!! aboya-t-il dès qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits.

- Kero ? Oh je… Je croyais t'avoir déjà dis de ne pas me réveiller comme ça !

- Tu va voir comment je vais te réveiller demain !

- Tu n'as qu'à pas me réveiller !!! hurla Sakura.

- Pour que tu arrive une demi-heure en retard comme la dernière fois !

- Sakura ! Le petit déjeuné est prêt !!! cria une voix depuis le rez de chaussée.

- Tu as de la chance que mon père m'appelle Kerobero, déclara Sakura en pointant un doigt vers la peluche. 

Puis elle regarda son réveil :

- Oh non ! À cause de toi je suis déjà en retard !

- À cause de moi !!! Tu vas trop loin là Sakura !

- J'ai pas le temps Kero, fit Sakura en s'habillant. Pour la peine t'es à la diète aujourd'hui !

Et elle referma la porte derrière elle.

- Sakura ! Non tu peux pas me faire ça !

Trop tard !

- Alors le monstre, tu es en retard ? fit Thomas sur un ton moqueur.

- Écoutes, toi. J'ai quinze ans, et je ne suis pas un monstre !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai cru entendre. Toute la maison a tremblé ! Je pleins ce pauvre Kero.

- Qui ça ? demanda le père de Sakura qui venait d'arriver.

- Euh…rien papa. On mange maintenant !

Elle regarda son frère qui lisait le journal, et lui flanqua un coup de pied dans le tibia.

- AÏMMM !!!

Sakura engloutit son petit déjeuné en vitesse, et rangea son déjeuner dans son sac.

- Hé bien ! s'exclama Thomas. Tu tentes de battre un record de vitesse ?

- Non, on passe me chercher.

- Qui passe te chercher ? lui demanda son frère d'un air soupçonneux.

- Euh… A  ce soir !!!

Sakura sortit en claquant la porte. Thomas se leva de sa chaise, et alla à la fenêtre. Quelqu'un attendait, assit sur le bord du trottoir. Il se releva en entendant Sakura arriver, et se retourna…

- Mais c'est… LE MORVEUX ! ! !

Sakura lui sauta dessus en entourant la taille de Lionel avec ses jambes. Surpris, il recula de quelques pas pour reprendre son équilibre.

- Comment, mais COMMENT … !!!

Thomas se dirigeait vers la porte afin de mettre une bonne correction à ce petit morveux, quand son père lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Sakura n'a plus dix ans Thomas. Elle sait se débrouiller.

- C'est en le Chinois que je n'ai pas confiance…

- Tu sais qu'un jour elle devra se marier quand même. Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher de voir des garçons !

- C'est lui que je ne veux pas qu'elle voie…

- Elle a pourtant l'air heureuse de le voir, elle.

- C'est ce qui me dérange justement…

Pour toute réponse, Dominique enleva son tablier en riant.

- Alors Lionel ! Ça va ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu me détruises le dos, oui.

Sakura, toujours dans la même position que tout à l'heure, lui fit un grand sourire, lui fit un smack, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lionel en le serrant contre elle.

Trois semaine s'étaient écoulées depuis le pseudo suicide de Sakura. Elle et Lionel allaient beaucoup mieux. Tout le monde allait mieux d'ailleurs !

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Ou est Stéphanie ?

- Elle est partie en avance, elle voulait nous laisser seuls. Tu peux descendre maintenant ?

Sakura fit mine de réfléchir, et desserra ses jambes de la taille de Lionel pour finalement poser ses pieds par-terre. Elle pris la main de Lionel et commença à avancer en sautillant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si joyeuse ? lui demanda Lionel

- Mon frère nous a vus, et ça ne lui a pas plus du tout ! répondit Sakura en riant.

Lionel soupira en se laissant entraîner par sa petite amie.

**Épisode 2 : La force des larmes.**

****

****

****

**L**a porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Salut tout le monde !

- Bonjour Sakura !!! 

Sakura et Lionel se dirigèrent au fond de la classe et s'assirent à leurs places. Sakura regarda avec curiosité le bureau à côté d'Anthony.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kira ? Ça ne va pas ?

La jeune fille était effondrée sur son bureau, son visage caché par ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle releva la tête sans dégager son visage des mèches noires qui le recouvraient.

- Rien, rien, tout va bien, soupira-t-elle.

Sakura haussa un sourcil. Tiffany se tourna vers elle et lui chuchota :

- Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle est arrivée ce matin. Elle qui est pourtant si dynamique d'habitude !

M.Sakawa entra dans la classe. Tout le monde se tue. La sacoche du professeur avait l'air pleine à craquer. Il la posa sur son bureau, l'ouvrit, et regarda ses élèves d'un air grave.

- J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer, à propos des correspondants.

Il attendit quelques instants, se réjouissant de voir les jeunes gens suspendus à ses lèvres. Jeunes gens qui, à voir leurs têtes, craignaient tous que le projet des correspondants soit annulé. M.Sakawa était très content de son petit effet.

- J'ai… J'ai leurs photos ainsi que leurs réponses à vos lettres !

Les élèves poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Le professeur sortit une pochette se sa sacoche, et commença à distribuer le courrier à toute la classe.

Pendant la pause de midi, Sakura et les autres étaient assis sous un arbre, occupés à s'échanger les photos de leurs correspondants. Tiffany, dévisageait celle d'Éva, la corres de Sakura. C'était une blonde avec les cheveux coupés à la garçonne et une mèche qui avait la longueur de son visage do côté gauche. Yeux bleus, trais fin, et un regard à peu près aussi conquérant que celui de Kira et pétillant.

- Elle a l'air sympa la tienne Sakura !  s'exclama-t-elle. C'est dommage que la mienne ne soit pas à l'aise sur la photo. J'espère qu'elle me laissera quand-même la filmer !

- Tu la filmerais de toutes façons ! répliqua Sakura en souriant.

- Pas du tout… T'aurais du prendre un correspondant toi aussi Anthony, dit Tiffany pour changer de sujet.

- Ça doit bien faire la vingtième fois que tu me le dis ! 

- Lionel s'il te plaît ! Passe la-moi !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Stéphanie ? demanda David.

- Je veux voir le correspondant de Lionel !

- Que si tu fais la vaisselle ce soir.

Stéphanie lança un regard suppliant à son cousin, puis, voyant qu'il ne changeait pas d'avis, elle poussa un grognement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Sakura, je te souhaite bien de la chance, si un jour tu te marie avec lui !

- Arrêtes de raconter des bêtises Stéphanie ! s'écria Lionel.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me jette dehors !

- Parfaitement !

- Grrrrr !!!!!!

- Grrrrr !!!!!!

Une voix énervée s'éleva du sol :

- Lionel ! Donne-lui cette fichue photo ! Je viendrai faire la vaisselle si tu veux ! Mais par pitié taisez-vous et laissez-moi dormir ! hurla Kira qui était allongée par-terre.

Elle se redressa et regarda Lionel dans les yeux. Il abdiqua et laissa sa cousine prendre la photo. 

Le garçon dessus s'appelait Christophe. Brun aux yeux verts, avec des mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient en accroche-cœur sur le front, un beau sourire. Très photogénique…très mignon…

_« Ce garçon-là va vivre chez moi pendant un mois !!! »_

- Stéphanie, ferme la bouche, tu baves ! s'exclama David en riant, les bras autour de la taille de Tiffany.

Stéphanie leva les yeux de la photo, mis sa main droite sous son menton, et referma la bouche.

- T'as oublié le filet de bave aux coins de tes lèvres…continua David.

- Grrrrr !!! Tu vas voir toi ! s'écria Stéphanie qui se mit à courir après le garçon.

Kira poussa un soupir qui ressemblait plutôt à un grognement, et se leva, visiblement excédée. Elle lança un regard furieux aux deux qui couraient, puis partit sans dire un mot.

_« Cette façon d'agir comme ça me rappelle quelque chose… » _pensa Anthony.

- Elle ne va vraiment pas bien Kira aujourd'hui ! s'étonna Sakura. Elle a même crié sur Lionel !

- Elle est fatiguée, c'est normal, dit Anthony.

- Si tu le dis…

Kira se dirigeait vers l'arrière de l'un des bâtiments du collège. Elle regarda si elle était seule, puis fit un saut en extension. Elle atterrit sur le toit et regarda ses amis. Ses yeux se voilèrent soudain, et elle s'écroula.

Anthony et David tournèrent la tête en même temps vers le toit de l'un des bâtiments.

_« Je connais cette force…_songea Anthony _Mais pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai sentie puissante un instant, puis en chute libre ? »_

David regarda Anthony, puis reposa son regard sur le toit, un sourire en coin.

Mathieu aussi avait ressentit quelque chose. Il était sortit dans la cour du lycée, et regardait un toit du collège. Il ressentit alors une autre présence. Il se retourna pour voir Ades qui marchait d'un pas rapide.

- Ades ! l'interpella-t-il.

L'intéressée sursauta en entendant Mathieu.

- Quoi ? A c'est toi. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda-t-il.

« Si seulement tu savais Mathieu… » 

- Rien ! Tout, tout va bien. Je t'assure !

Mathieu la dévisagea quelques instants, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Sache que tu peux me parler. Je suis ton ami, et pas que le surveillant du lycée.

- Non, merci ça va. Mais, c'est gentil de me dire ça.

- C'est sincère.

Il retira sa main de l'épaule d'Ades, et elle s'en alla après avoir esquissé un sourire triste.

Mathieu la regarda s'en aller. Il avait remarqué, malgré le maquillage, les bleus qui recouvraient le visage d'Ades. Il se doutait que son arcade n'avait pas été ouverte par un coin de table, comme elle le lui avait dit un jour. 

Kira se releva. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien en ce moment. Elle espérait qu'Anthony n'avait rien remarqué. Elle sentit qu'on la regardait. Elle tourna la tête vers le lycée, et vis que c'était Mathieu qui la fixait. Il était trop loin pour la reconnaître, mais elle préféra sortir de son champ de vision. Elle sauta simplement du toit. Ils ne devaient pas savoir. Non, ils ne le devaient pas…

La cloche sonna la fin de la pause. Sakura avait cours de dessin. Lorsqu'elle arriva en classe, accompagnée des autres, elle découvrit Kira, endormie sur son bureau.

- Kira ?

Elle s'approcha d'elle, et la secoua doucement par l'épaule.

- Kira tu vas bien ?

- Mouais, ça ira, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix pâteuse.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, lui conseilla Sakura.

- Je t'accompagne si tu veux ! insista Tiffany. Il faut que tu te repose !

Elle allait leur répondre que, non, ça irait, qu'elle allait se réveiller, mais elle ressentit quelque chose d'étrange. Elle regarda Anthony. Non, apparemment, il n'avait rien sentit. Sakura et Lionel non-plus.

- Si vous insistez, céda-t-elle.

- Bien, fit Tiffany.

Kira se leva, mais eut un étourdissement et perdit l'équilibre. Sakura et Tiffany la rattrapèrent de justesse.

- Je crois qu'on va t'accompagner toutes les deux, déclara Sakura.

Tiffany acquiesça, et Kira pris appuis sur ses deux amies pour avancer.

- On a faillit attendre ! s'exclama Aurélien quand il vit Ades arriver sur le toit du lycée.

- Ferme-là ! grogna-t-elle.

- Ben quoi ! C'est d'être encore tombée dans les escaliers qui t'a mise de mauvaise humeur ?

Ades se précipita vers Aurélien et l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise.

- Je suis d'une humeur que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Alors tais-toi si tu tiens à ta peau !

- Et tu va faire quoi ? Me tuer peut-être ! Hum, tu sais, c'est très sensuel la position dans laquelle on est. c'est la première fois que tu es collée contre de moi.

- Je ne suis pas collée contre toi.

- Je suis certain qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, fit Alexis d'un air amusé.

- Mais non, t'y connais rien ! C'est lui qui est amoureux d'elle ! affirma Flore.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Il a dit qu'ils étaient dans une position sensuelle, et il la jette tout le temps !

- Non, t'as vu comment elle s'est jetée et collée contre lui !

- Je te dis que non ! C'est Aurélien qui…

- On ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ! la coupa Ades qui avait relâché Aurélien.

- Euh non, pas du tout ! fit Alexis. On prend les paris Flore ?

- T'as combien sur toi ?

- Ça ne vous dérange pas si on commence ? hurla Aurélien, rouge.

Flore regarda Ades, et haussa deux petits coups les sourcils  en souriant. Ades soupira. Ils se mirent enfin en rond, et récitèrent une incantation…

Les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement, et le collège fut plongé dans le noir. Le professeur et les élèves s'écroulèrent sur leurs bureaux. Seuls Sakura, Lionel et Anthony étaient éveillés.

- Tiffany ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Sakura qui regardait sa meilleure amie dormir sur son dessin.

- Il fait nuit, remarqua Anthony.

- Vous croyez que ça a un rapport avec Lichan ? demanda Lionel.

- Possible, même si ça n'est pas vraiment son style, répondit Anthony. C'est plutôt le mien…

- Il fait peut-être exprès de faire comme toi.

Anthony haussa les épaules. Lionel se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle. Comme personne ne le suivait, il se retourna :

- Vous attendez quoi ? Le déluge ?

- Hein ! Heu, non. On arrive, fit Sakura.

Ils allèrent dans la cour du lycée. Là-bas, Mathieu et Kero, dans sa forme d'emprunt, les attendaient.

- Vous êtes venus ! s'étonna Sakura.

- Ben oui, je vole vite quand je veux ! s'indigna Kero.

- Tu es surtout plus léger parce que tu n'as pas mangé aujourd'hui !

- Ton frère m'a donné des pancakes…

Shine regardait la scène depuis le toit du collège, ses longs cheveux bruns comme la nuit qui l'entourait flottant dans le vent. Elle sauta et atterrit devant Anthony.

- Shine ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

- Shine ? fit Mathieu. 

- On t'expliquera plus tard Mathieu… dit Sakura, gênée.

Il acquiesça, et fut enveloppé d'une paire d'ailes blanches.

« Mathieu est en fait Yué ! » 

Cette pensée fit un choc à Ades, qui recula d'un pas.

- Nous allons pourvoir commencer, déclara Aurélien d'une voix froide.

La terre se mit à trembler. Shine attrapa Anthony, Yué pris Lionel, et Sakura fis appel à la carte du vol.

_« Ils ne m'échapperont pas », _pensa Flore.

Elle regarda Alexis, et ouvrit les bras…

Une énorme bourrasque écrasa tout le monde au sol. Une pluie de feu s'abattit sur eux. Les gardiens utilisèrent leurs boucliers. La terre monta de l'endroit où Sakura était. Un puissant jet d'eau la jeta à terre. Elle était sans connaissance. Lionel se précipita vers elle.

- SAKURA !!!

Yué utilisa son bouclier pour protéger sa maîtresse. Il entendit un bruit de pas sur le toit du collège, et leva la tête…

- Qui êtes-vous ! hurla-t-il aux quatre personnes sur le bâtiment.

- Nous ? Une créature de Clow nous demande qui nous sommes ! s'exclama un garçon.

Anthony les regardait avec une lueur de surprise dans les yeux. Ces quatre jeunes gens…

- Le Conseil des Quatre, murmura-t-il. Mais pourquoi… ?

Une motte de terre s'éleva jusqu'au toit. Le Conseil monta dessus et la terre descendit. Le garçon aux yeux gris pris la parole en regardant Anthony.

- Nous avons du mal à vous comprendre Clow. Pourquoi vous allier avec des magiciens de Lichan ? A moins que ce soit une ruse pour l'éliminer. Dans ce cas, plus la peine de jouer la comédie…

- Des magiciens de Lichan ! cria Lionel. Les seuls magiciens maléfiques que je vois ici c'est vous !

Aurélien s'avança vers lui, le pris par le col et le souleva de terre.

- Traite-moi encore une fois de magicien maléfique petit, et tu…

- Aurel, non ! Arrêtes ! Ce n'est pas lui que nous devons tuer ! s'interposa Flore.

- Et alors, il sort avec Sakura, non ? Il est aussi bon à tuer qu'elle.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous sommes alliés avec Lichan ? demanda Yué en criant.

- Parce que vous passez vos journées avec lui, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et avec la petite qui décapite de sang froid, ça en fait. Maintenant, assez joué. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille beaucoup de force pour en finir avec elle. Flore ? Occupe-toi de lui.

Il lâcha Lionel, et un formidable coup de vent lui fit traverser la cour, et l'écrasa contre le mur. Une petite boule blanche se formait dans la main d'Aurélien. Kerobero couru vers lui en même temps qu'Anthony appelait sa clé. Ades, toujours cachée dans l'ombre, leva un bras, et un puissant jet d'eau écrasa Kero à terre.

- Arrête ! hurla Anthony. Lâche-la !

- La lâcher ? fit Aurélien. La seule chose que je vais lâcher sera cette boule !

- T'arrêtes, ou c'est moi qui te tue, déclara Anthony avec la voix de Clow.

Surpris, Aurélien tourna la tête vers lui. Yué en profita pour s'envoler rapidement avec Sakura, toujours inconsciente.

- Mais…Clow ! C'est vous qui nous avez donné cette mission ! Pourquoi nous en empêcher maintenant ?

- Vous ne vous battez pas contre les bonnes personnes.

- Pourquoi traînez-vous avec Lichan alors ? demanda Alexis.

Yué se posa avec Sakura dans les bras, elle s'était réveillée. Lionel aussi revenait, son épée à la main. Anthony regardait son interlocuteur avec perplexité.

- Nous traînons avec Lichan ?

- Avec sa réincarnation, oui, affirma Flore.

Une voix froide s'éleva de derrière eux :

- Ne te fatigue pas, ils ne savent pas qui je suis !

David posa le corps de Tiffany sur le sol, et dit :

- Je vais la réveiller. Je tiens absolument à voir sa tête quand elle saura qui je suis. 

Il se mit à ricaner. Shine se mit devant son maître.

- Alors cousin ! Ça va ? s'exclama David d'une autre voix en regardant Anthony. Pas trop triste de voir cette petite dans cet état ?

Il réveilla Tiffany d'un geste de la main, et s'inclina devant elle en disant :

- Bonjour, je me présente : Lichan. Ça va ma puce ?

Tiffany hoqueta et partit se réfugier dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Les autres ne réagissaient pas, tellement ils étaient surpris. Seuls les gardiens arrivaient à penser autre chose que :

« David…c'était donc lui… » 

- Lichan est ici, nous devons le tuer, déclara Aurélien.

Tous acquiescèrent, tout le Conseil des quatre, sauf l'un des membres.

- Eh bien  Ades, ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Flore.

- Je suis désolée les gars, je tiens à vous le dire avant que…

David tendit un bras vers le Conseil.

- Je tiens à vous présenter ma fille. Un peu molle, pas très obéissante, mais elle m'a bien été utile. Tu viens Ades ? T'as fini de dire adieu à tes petits compagnons ?

- Ades ? s'étonna Aurélien. Tu…

- Oui, le coupa-t-elle. Je suis la fille de Lichan. Ça aurait du être moi qui devait être au menu ce soir, pas Sakura.

- Comment as-tu pu…

Ades s'éloigna des autres, et sortit de l'ombre. Yué recula d'un pas en se rappelant qui était la fille de Lichan. Cette petite lycéenne battue avec qui sa forme d'emprunt s'était liée d'amitié.

Aurélien regardait Ades s'éloigner d'un air meurtrier.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle. A trois nous avons assez de puissance pour tuer Lichan.

- Mais nous ne pourrons jamais… commença Flore.

- Très bien, alors je le ferai moi-même !

- Aurélien non !

Il regarda David, puis ouvrit brusquement les bras. La terre se mit à trembler, et une petite boule blanche apparut devant lui.

- Il n'y arrivera jamais, on y va ! fit Ades en regardant Alexis.

Ils se joignirent à leur ami, se mettant en rond et écartant les bras. Du feu jaillit d'un peu partout, et une tempête commençait à souffler.

David les regardait avec amusement.

- Les fous, ils pensent pouvoir me tuer comme ça ? Déjà qu'avec ma fille, ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur !

Il projeta son bras dans leur direction, et ils ne bougèrent plus. Comme si le temps pour eux étaient figé, ou qu'ils étaient figés eux-même.

- Nous allons pouvoir nous amuser maintenant Clow.

- Aurais-tu oublié ce qu'il t'es arrivé la dernière fois Lichan ? lança Shine.

- Non, tu m'as beaucoup impressionné je dois dire…Mais regarde-toi aujourd'hui, tu ne tiens même plus debout ! Maintenant, laisse-moi me battre avec mon cousin. Tu es prêt Clow ?

Il lança une boule de feu vers Anthony et l'évita en sautant sur le côté.

- Tu as toujours été maladroit Lichan, observa Anthony.

- Ce n'est pas ce que mon cher frère Raziel a dit ! Shaolan non-plus d'ailleurs, ajouta David en jetant un regard malicieux vers Lionel.

Anthony grogna et envoya un éclair sur David qui se protégea et envoya une colonne de feu sur Anthony qui évita encore une fois. Il leva un bras et envoya son adversaire valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin.

- Tu prends ça comme ça…maugréa David en se relevant. Tu vas voir…

Il leva un bras, ce qui souleva Anthony, qui se tenait la gorge. Il tendis la main vers David, et en fit sortir un flash de lumière intense, qui eut pour effet de faire lâcher prise à David. Anthony fit arracher quelques arbres, et les envoya sur son cousin. David se protégea en brûlant tout ce qui arrivait. Le combat dura encore comme ça pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Les attaques devenaient de plus en plus puissantes, mais chacun avait encore assez de puissance pour éviter ou se protéger. David réussit à paralyser Anthony avec Still, et se prépara à le transpercer de son sabre lorsque Shine arriva pour protéger son maître.

- Toi tu commence à m'énerver, murmura David en la voyant arriver. C'est maintenant que je vais te tuer.

Il lui envoya une énorme boule de feu. Yué se jeta devant elle pour la protéger, et pris l'attaque de plein fouet. Il s'écroula, inconscient…

- Yué non !!!

David soupira d'agacement, cet imbécile lui avait fait manquer sa cible.

Shine se jeta sur le gardien lunaire, et pris son visage entre ses mains.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça !!!

Elle se releva et regarda la réincarnation de Lichan.

- Je vais te tuer…

Ades était paralysée par ce qu'elle voyait. Trop de mauvais souvenir lui revenaient en tête. Trop de souffrance.

« « - Je viens vous chercher, tiens-toi prête ! » …Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça recommence avec Mathieu ? Non, non NON !!! »

Elle revoyait la mort de Raziel. Ça recommençait, encore une fois…

« Non… Pourquoi ! » 

Trop de souffrance…

Elle larme roula sur sa joue, et tomba à terre. La douleur que tous les coups que lui avait infligé son père lui revenait. Mais, pire que tout, son cœur…

Trop de souffrance…

Une autre larme coula sur sa joue, mais aucune autre. Ades fit apparaître sa clé et se dirigea à l'endroit où se battaient maintenant Shine et son père.

La gardienne reçut un coup de sabre dans le ventre. Personne ne réagissait. Ades reconnu l'action de la carte Charmed, qui les avait comme hypnotisés. Shine continua malgré tout à se battre, mais avait l'air de plus en plus faible.

_« Le sort marche, elle à perdu presque toute sa force. Elle va bientôt mourir… » _songea Ades.

Elle regarda Yué, allongé sur le sol. Il avait l'air d'un ange. La douleur de la jeune fille se changeait progressivement en haine. Elle leva son sceptre en direction du ciel, les doigts crispés sur le manche à ne plus laisser le sang circuler dans ses phalanges.

Shine évita une boule de feu de justesse…

Les rayons du sceptre d'Ades grandirent. Une force incroyable bouillonnait en elle.

…mais David était trop rapide…

Ades sentit cette force affluer en elle, comme si toutes les émotions qu'elle avait contenu jusque-là s'étaient libérées.

…il lui planta son sabre dans le ventre.

Ades, les yeux fermés, se mit à crier. Une colonne de lumière arrivant du ciel entoura David. Ses cris se mêlèrent à ceux de sa fille, une vingtaine de rectangles lumineux se volèrent autour de lui, et il disparut. Les rectangles se consumèrent. Ades s'écroula.

**Épisode 3 : Tout est fini**

****

****

Sakura sortit de sa torpeur, et vit Yué étendu sur le sol. Elle se précipita vers lui. Sa présence réveilla le gardien, qui se redressa lentement. Sakura se jeta à son cou.

- Je suis désolée Yué…je ne sais pas…sanglota-t-elle.

- Où est Shine ?

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

Yué décrocha Sakura de son cou, et se dirigea vers quelques légers gémissements. Il s'arrêta, stupéfait. Sakura arriva en courant derrière lui. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant qui était évanouie devant elle. Kero arriva et se posa sur l'épaule de Sakura.

- Bah, c'est qui cette fille ? demanda-t-il.

- Celle que Mathieu à vu sur le toit cette après midi, dit Yué.

Lionel arriva.

- Kira ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Anthony approcha à son tour. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de la jeune fille et lui posa une main sur le front.

- Ton combat t'a beaucoup fatigué. Même sous ta forme d'emprunt, tu es encore blessée. Tu aurais du me dire que ça n'allait pas. Kira…quand tu disais que tu côtoyais Sakura, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

- Combat ? Forme d'emprunt ? J'ai du manquer un épisode là ! fit Sakura.

- C'est normal, répondit Anthony en souriant. Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, mais moi, j'ai reconnu son aura tout à l'heure.

- ???

- Cette fille, c'est la forme d'emprunt de Shine, c'est ça ? demanda Yué.

- Oui, c'est bien ça, confirma Anthony.

Il la souleva, et la tendit à Yué.

- Prends bien soin d'elle Yué. Venez vous-autres !

Tous avancèrent, sauf Yué qui regardait la jeune fille qui était dans ses bras. Anthony le rejoint.

- Vous lui devez beaucoup, remarqua Yué sans quitter Kira du regard.

- Pas du tout. C'est pour toi qu'elle s'est battue, pas pour moi.

Yué releva la tête, mais Anthony était déjà partit. Il resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis se décida à rejoindre les autres.

Aurélien, Flore et Alexis se tenaient devant Ades, toujours inconsciente.

- Alors elle l'a fait, dit platement Flore.

- Oui, elle a utilisé le sort pour tuer l'âme de Lichan toute seule, affirma Alexis.

Ils entendirent le bruit d'une épée derrière eux.

- Tu peux ranger ça Lionel, dit Anthony.

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent en regardant ceux qui leur faisaient face d'un air soupçonneux.

- Calmez-vous, leur dit Anthony. Lichan est mort n'est-ce pas, c'est fini.

_« C'est vrai, _réalisa Sakura, _il est mort maintenant, tout est bien fini. »_

- Est-ce que je peux voir comment elle va ? demanda Anthony en parlant d'Ades.

Flore s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Anthony s'accroupit à côté d'Ades, et lui mit la main sur le front, pour la réveiller.

Ades s'éveilla puis se releva et mit son sceptre devant elle, pour se protéger.

- Nous ne te voulons pas de mal, lui assura Anthony.

- Oui, fit-elle sarcastiquement, bien-sûr ! Toi le pire ennemi de mon père, tu ne me veux pas de mal !

- Je ne pense pas que ce lien parental soit une raison suffisante pour t'en vouloir. Tu n'as pas eu d'autre choix que de lui obéir, je me trompe ?

- Non…

- Tu sais, Raziel faisait partie de ma famille aussi, c'était un homme formidable, et je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à lui.

Ades abaissa son sceptre.

- Lichan est mort maintenant, continua Anthony. Tu es libre d'aimer qui tu veux, de choisir tes amis et tes ennemis. Maintenant, à toi de voir dans quel camp tu nous place.

_« Mon ennemi c'est…c'est…Mon père ! J'ai tué mon père ! »_

Ades commença à sangloter. Elle voulait en finir au plus vite.

- Je ne pense pas être digne d'être votre amie… J'ai… Sakura ! Mon père est mort…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, et s'écrasa par-terre. Son sceau se mit à briller, et une carte apparut dessus. Ades l'attrapa, la regarda et la serra contre elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- C'est quoi comme carte ? demanda Tiffany qui avait beaucoup de mal à digérer cette affaire.

- The Care. La carte de l'attention, répondit Ades.

- Je suppose que tes cartes ont voulu te remercier, dit Anthony.

- Elles sont adorables, remarqua Tiffany.

- Oui…Je voulais te dire Tiffany. Tu n'étais pas amoureuse de mon père. Il t'avait juste jeté un sort. Maintenant qu'il est mort, ses effets vont disparaître petit à petit.

Ades remis sa clé autour de son cou, s'approcha de Yué.

- Tu diras à Mathieu que…non, ne lui dis rien.

Elle posa son regard sur Kira.

- Mon père lui a jeté un sort à elle aussi, pour qu'elle perde ses pouvoirs… Elle en a de la chance, d'être aimée comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le gardien lunaire. Elle ira vite mieux.

Yué écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Ades partit voir le reste du conseil. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Elle murmura :

- Pardon…

- Ades, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais je te compte parmi mes amis, déclara Sakura.

La jeune fille sourit tristement, et partit en courant.

- Alors tout est bien terminé ? demanda Sakura après un long moment de silence.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Anthony.

- Comment ça pas vraiment ! cria Lionel.

- Si Lichan était là, mon Maître ne va pas tarder à se manifester…

- Quoi ???

- Non, oublies-ça Lionel. Ades ne le savait peut-être pas, mais sans ses cartes, les cartes des sentiments, les Cartes Noires sont incontrôlables pour une personne gentille.

- C'est pour ça que David l'a gardée avec lui ? demanda Tiffany.

- Non, mais je pense qu'il voulait me tuer, tuer Sakura pour prendre ses cartes, et ensuite tuer sa fille…

- Il commence à faire jour, signala Lionel.

- Dire qu'après ça nous devons retourner en cours ! s'exclama Sakura.

- Oui, dit Tiffany d'un ton morne. Nous venons de tuer quelqu'un, et nous devons aller en cours…

- Je vais reconduire Kira à l'infirmerie, dit Sakura.

- Non, je vais le faire, assura Yué.

- Dis-moi Anthony !

- Oui Kerobero ?

- Est-ce qu'elle se souvient de ses transformations ?

- C'est le même esprit qui change de corps, c'est tout. Un peu comme Ruby et toi.

- Ok, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu nous explique pas mal de choses encore…

- Pas maintenant Kero ! s'exclama Sakura. Nous devons aller en cours !

- Parfait, je vais pouvoir dévaliser le frigo !

- Tu fais ça Kero et je te…

- Mais où sont les trois autres ? demanda Lionel.

Du haut du grand clocher, trois silhouettes regardaient le départ d'Ades.

- Devons-nous vraiment la laisser partir ? demanda une jeune fille, les cheveux flottants au grès du vent.  

- Oui, elle nous a trahis.

- C'est toi le chef Aurélien, mais je connais tes sentiments pour elle. Tu es sûr de vouloir la laisser ?

- Plus que sûr.

- Bien. Rentrons chez nous maintenant.

FIN

Fisou : Yaaaa… C'est enfin fini ! Même si ça fait trois ans que c'est fini d'écrire avant d'être publié ici, enfin bref ^^ A l'origine il était censé y avoir une suite, avec les correspondants français tout ça… D'ailleurs un morceau existe en version « fait dans un bus et pendant les cours avec des copines » pas vraiment publiable ici car c'est tout en couleurs, et ici tout est noir et blanc… Enfin bon, heureusement, ça peut aller comme fin ça ! Je ne la ferai pas la suite non, trop marre ^^ Malgré ça, j'ose vous demander des reviews !! ^_^


End file.
